In the Dark
by soberwaffle
Summary: Grindelwald is raging on the continent, Hogwarts therefore accepts students from other Schools. Among them is Medea Crane, Durmstrang's best student. Tensions arise when she meets her match, Tom Riddle. Told from both perspectives, as Tom and Medea decide about their fates. Set in Tom Riddle's fifth year at Hogwarts.
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Introductions

A new year was about to begin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Excited voices echoed from the old stone walls, as the students were filling into the Great Hall.

Whole countries were already under Grindelwalds control, but Hogwarts was still untouched.

It stood like a fortress among the scottish highlands and seemed impregnable. Which was the reason why severalfamilies from the continent sent their children so far away. This year were several new students to start at said school.

Most of them from beauxbatons, since the french Ministry for Magic was threateningly close to fall into the hands of the already mentioned evil wizard.

Tom Riddle was seated at the Slyhterin table and more than ready to start his fifth year, surrounded by his ususal group of fellow Slytherins. Some of them weak, therefore seeking protection. Some of them ambitious, sensing power. And ,of course, the cruel. Who were simply looking for any excuse. Tom was made Prefect this year, naturally. While he was watching the first years arrive crossed a smug expression his face. He was convinced that he had played his part brilliantly. Satisfied with himself he clapped politely to every new Slytherin. When the sorting was at its end

Professor Dippet got up up and made his way to the speaker's desk.

„My dear students, I am glad to see you all safe and well, back at hogwarts. In these troubled times we have to stick together and support those in need of help.

I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is still forbidden. Don't go near it if you are not accompanied by a teacher. This year is quite extraordinary, we will have several new students from other schools join us. Since Hogwarts remained a safe haven throughout the fight against Grindelwald did some families decide to send their children to us, further away from any danger. I am certain that you will make them feel at home as good as you can."

As Dippet finished his little speech, the heavy oak doors opened once again, allowing a small group of teenagers into the great hall.

Whispers started to spread, speculating where the new students might come from. Most of the new arrivals were male, but for three girls. They walked up to the sorting hat as the first years did before.

„Vincent Remarque," said Professor Dumbledore in a clear voice that carried through the room.

The boy, probably a second year, sat down and after brief consideration of the old sorting hat, announced to be a Ravenclaw.

This procedure went on for a short time, since there were very few people. They had obviously started with the youngest and the last person ,the eldest was called.

„Medea Crane."

A girl with white hair sat down on the wooden chair. Tom noticed that this was the first name that sounded english. The hat had barely touched her when he loudly proclaimed: „Slytherin."

Polite clapping accompanied her when she sat down gracefully at the Slytherin table. Eyed suspiciously by her new classmates. But soon extended several of them their hand to her, smiling friendly. She had not yet said a word. Tom couldn't miss that some of his followers stared at her, obviously slaves to their hormones.

The beginning of the feast ended the diversion that was the strange girl.

Soon thereafter everybody got up and walked to their dormitories. The first years and the new one stayed behind and Tom stepped in front of them.

„We will now guide you to your dormitories. Slytherin house is located in the dungeons, so follow us closely." He let Druella Rosier, the other Prefect, take the lead.

Medea followed the overexcited first years, taking in her new home. When she had to take one of the boats to cross the lake she was overwhelmed by a feeling of belonging. She belonged here. Even though she was certainly missing Durmstrang, she knew to be just at the right place. Slowly, taking one step after the other, Medea came closer to the dungeons, deep down in the castle.

Behind her was a very handsome dark haired boy, she noticed him right away.

As his steps grew louder than the chattering of the first years, Tom fixed his gaze on the girl before him. From up close was obvious that her hair hadn't always been white. Tom was sure that is was the result of a curse or potion gone wrong, her brows were black.

He had seen this before, in his second year a Hufflepuff boy got green hair from what should have been a simple jinx. Seemed to be quite tough to get rid of this effect.

A sigh escaped him, he only wanted to get into his comfortable four-poster bed.

Finally they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common coom. Druella was standing next to it, telling in what room who would sleep.

„Crane, go right, then left to the girl's dormitories and then the second door on the right."

„Yes, thank you," was her simple response.

When Medea was out of sight, Druella turned her eyes on Riddle.

„Well, how was your summer?" smiling as broad as she could.

She couldn't believe her luck. A Prefect, she was made a Prefect. Together with Tom Riddle. They would spend quite some time together, because of that. And they would get to know each other closer, she was sure of it.

Without answering her question, he turned away to go to his room.

„Good night, Rosier," his calm voice was drained of all emotion.

She kept staring at Tom, as he exited the common room, with a heavy sigh.

Deep breaths.

My hand rested on the doorhandle. I opened the door and was greeted by emerald green. In this room stood six beds with chests in front of each. The other inhabitants, some of which I recognised from the feast, looked up with curious glances.

One after the other shook my hand. I found out that the petite girl with the curls was called Annis Black.

„So, this is Belvina Black. My first cousin," she motioned to a tall dark haired girl , who nodded politely.

„Over there is Josephina Flint. Very strong willed."

She had a face that looked like it was made of stone.

„And Hasper and Rosemary. They are both a little shy."

I smiled as friendly as I could and said: „Well, thank you for the introduction. I'm sure I'll settle in quickly."

„Where are you from ?" The girl called Belvina looked at me and spoke softly.

„I am british, at least partly. I was born here, but educated in Durmstrang, because my father's job at the Ministry took us to Scandinavia." All five seemed satisfied with my answer and I went to the bed that would be mine for quiet a while.

After some minor questions, mostly about the weather, I was finally laying down and ready to sink into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Lasting first impressions

Chapter 2: Lasting first impressions

I was standing with the rest of the students in front of the classroom, waiting for the potions lesson to begin. I was stared at constantly, not because I was a new student. My trousers were the center of attention. It seemed like the british didn't get the memo that they were comfortable and useful, even for women. It was part of the girl's uniform at Durmstrang and I wasn't willing to give this up. I already checked, it was strictly speaking not against the rules at Hogwarts. And I wore those trousers with proud, the black fabric showing off my figure very well.

Before anyone could bring up the courage to talk to me, our Professor, arrived, together with the black haired boy from yesterday. Both their gazes stopped at me for a moment. The old man irritated and the boy with raised eyebrows.

We walked into the classroom without a word. I settled into a seat next to Belvina, who I found more bearable than most others.

The teacher cleared his throat and began to speak in a cheerful voice.

„I welcome you all to our first potions lesson of the year and hope that you all had a fantastic summer." He shifted his attention to me alone and seemed to be unsure about something.

„Well, I see we have a new student. You should know that I am not only teaching you potions, I am also your head of house, since you were sorted into Slytherin. Therefore I am responsible for you. My name is Horace Slughorn. But now I am quiet curious to hear who you are." He smiled at me warmly and I used my best "good-girl-voice" smiling back just as warmly.

„My name is Medea Crane, Sir."

„Crane? …….Are you possibly related to Cadmus Crane?" I saw a gleam in his eyes , as if he was seeing something very valuable. Which he of course did, if I am completely honest.

„Yes, sir. He is my father."

„Interesting…………..Well, i hope you settle in quickly." For a minute or two the Professor was deep in thought.With a last smile he turned around and started to write on the board. To brew a felix felicis potion was the first task of the year.

Which I had no difficulties with. Belvina and I were quick and efficient, due to the fact that she was fine with following my orders without a single comment. When Professor Slughorn came to our table his eyes grew wide.

„I am impressed, my dear. It looks excellent, you and Miss Black did excellent work." I smiled sweetly back and let the expression slide off my face as soon as he turned his back. Now ,with a more neutral expression, I had a look around the classroom.

My eyes met the dark haired boy's, he had obviously been staring at my table. His face was just as neutral as mine, but there was curiousity shining in his eyes. So I raised my eyebrows, looking at him challenging. His face grew darker and our little 'exchange' was disturbed by Slughorn, reaching his table on the other side of the room.

The lesson ended shortly thereafter. I was packing my things when the Professor said : „Miss Crane and Mr Riddle would you please stay a moment."

I earned curious glances again from most of my classmates.

With my bag across my shoulder, I went to the teacher's desk. The strange boy next to me.

Slughorn started to talk as every student, except for us, had left the room.

„Tom, I would like to ask you to help Miss Crane to find her way around Hogwarts.

And you Miss Crane can approach Tom with every one of your questions. I'm sure you two will get along perfectly. I am disappointed in your father for not sending you to Hogwarts straight away, though." A frown came over his face.

I laughed softly.

„I assure you if the circumstances would have been any different, Hogwarts would have been the only choice." I beamed at him and he beamed back.

„Oh, before I forget it, there will be a little gathering this weekend. With selected students and myself of course. I would be glad if you could find the time to join us. Naturally Tom is attending, as well."

„It would be a pleasure, Sir." He seemed satisfied.

Tom Riddle next to me started to say his first words during this conversation.

„I will gladly show Miss Crane the way if she wishes to." He smiled politely at me, but there was something just slightly….off about him. Slugorn didn't seem to notice though. Now I took in his appearance for the first time conciously.

He had a handsome face, black eyes,black hair and fair skin. He was tall, but not too tall. There was something about him that I could not put into words. An air surrounding him that made him different, despite his perfect façade.

„Well, that is settled then." Slughorn smiled again at us, obviously our signal to go.

Riddle and I both turned to leave, he stopped at the door and let me walk out first.

We made our way to the next class in silence , ancient runes. He was seemingly not interested to have a conversation and neither did I. The bloody Baron crossed our way and I acknowledged him with a nod. I've heard stories about him from my father, I got a strange look from him back.

Again, I held my head high and did not care to put on a mask, since my only company was an odd boy. We were the last to enter the classroom, so all seats were taken except for two in the middle. Brilliant, I had to sit next to him. Besides what Slughorn thought, I did not need a babysitter. We sat down quietly getting our text books out and focusing our attention on the teacher.

Professor Babbling was a short and plump witch. She seemed quite maternal and in general a warm person. Well, that won't be hard, I thought to myself.

„So, as a little excercise you will translate the runes on page 45 of your books. That gives us the opportunity to see where you stand."

I turned to the page and began to write down the translation on a piece of parchment. It was a short text, which meant that I was done quickly. The little witch approached my table and her glance fell on my translation.

„Mhm….briliant. And you too,Mr Riddle. You can continue to translate the next page."

So we did.

„You seem quiet confident about your abilities," he suddenly said in a sweet voice as soon as the Professor went to the next table.

„Why wouldn't I ? I have no reason to believe otherwise."

„That might have been during your time in that little scandinavian hut, that is Durmstrang. Hogwarts on the other hand is different." He seemed very convinced of this and his arrogance was in the air like an annoying perfume.

„I believe that Hogwarts is different, too. And yet I don't think I'll lose faith in myself any time soon," I said with a radiant smile.

He tensed slightly while I spoke and took it obviously as a challenge. I could feel the temperature drop, but he replied with a warm voice.

„We will see." There was definetly a sharp edge to his words.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Actors

Chapter 3: Good Actors

When dinner time arrived, I couldn't help but notice that the attention of the entire table was focused on the Crane girl.

She smiled warmly at the people surrounding her, while they asked her way too many questions.

All her answers were polite, but short. Nott was basically hanging on her lips. The glances the other girls gave her were not so friendly, one could say they looked at her with pure hatred.

That could become interesting. Slytherin girls were usually not very...reluctant to express their opinions. That might teach her a lesson. How she walked through the castle, as if nothing could harm her. She might be a talentd witch, but this was new territory.

Walburga Black stared at her with disgust, as Crane turned to her with a brilliant smile and eyes that were burning with rage. Walburga kept staring at her for a few seconds and then looked down on her plate. She had won this round, but there were many more to come.

"She is so...charming," Mulciber turned bright red when these words left his mouth. They just couldn't stop talking about her since they reached the dormitory. I was laying on my bed trying to read in peace.

"And an excellent match, too. Her family has a lot of influence, she will inherit their fortune, since she is an only child," commented Rookwood.

How boring...Who could have thought that one girl could cause such a distraction.

"I will write to my cousin at Durmstrang, maybe he can tell us more about her," mentioned Dolohov.

Deep breaths.

"How about you pull yourself together. This is an important year and you want to waste your time over something like this ?" I could feel the anger rise in me.

All of them looked somewhere else and didn't dare to answer.

Dolohov, who had a bit more courage than the rest answered carefully: "My lord, it's just that most of the possible matches are just...well...not so ...nice to look at. Or closely related."

The others nodded in agreement. Still not daring to look up.

"Then try your luck, but don't waste my time with your plans, while I try to concentrate." I couldn't believe that this was such an important matter to them. What a waste of brain capacity.

"Yes, my lord," was the only response I got or wanted to hear anyway. Silence fell over the room.

I continued to read my book about the history of Giants in Europe.

Three days later...

When the last lesson, Herbology, finally ended I was relieved. I needed a bath after encountering so much dirt. I said a Good-bye to Professor Beery, an old wizard who was at the moment up to his shoulders deep in dirt. Or what he called it: _earth_.

For me it was just a variation of dirt. Even after such a short time I felt quiet at home in this old castle. With long strides , I contiued my way up to it, accompanied by Belvina and Josephina who I also shared a room with.

Belvina was calm and submissive, but Josephina was very strong willed. Which I didn't find to be a problem since she was also a friend of reason. She accepted me as more advanced in magic, so there were no conflicts at all.

Of course, I noticed glances from other girls that were not so kind.

But I shrugged them off, knowing I would succeed at the end anyway.

We reached our room and I laid down my heavy bag and went to the bathroom. I decided to take a shower, because it was faster and I enjoyed the hot water on my skin.

After what felt like a little eternity, I stepped out. I dressed in a comfortable white summer dress. When I was rubbing my hair with a towel the door opened.

A girl, who I thought was called Walburga, came in. She must have been one of Belvina's and Annis' many cousins, I suspected. Behind her entered two others that I couldn't name.

I ignored them and continued to dry my long wet hair. While I looked into the mirror, Walburga stepped behind me. Our eyes met and I could see her intention glitter in her eyes. Intimidation.

How pathetic.

She would be quiet disappointed after this. A bored expression settled on my face, while I focused on her.

"I'm not done yet."

"I think you are," said her voice shaking with anger.

I raised one eyebrow, this could become interesting. A sigh slipped out of my mouth before I asked: "What do you want? Oh, and make it short." I turned around to face her, my wand laying on the sink next to me.

"You act like you own this castle. I think you need to learn where your place is," she stepped closer. Her big nose only inches from mine.

I smiled sweetly and answered in a soft voice: "I don't agree."

Her hands were shaking when she grabbed my shoulders. I used the moment to take my wand, as she pushed me to the other two girls. Standing in a triangle, I turned to all of them in turn and said: "I give you one chance to go back to your rooms, like nothing happend." One girl seemed to consider it, but she was undoubtedly in the minority.

"Well, sounds like you decided."

Twirling my wand in my hand, I looked at Walburga.

"How do you want to do this ? A duell ?"

But my suggestion was ignored when she suddenly threw a punch at me. She hit me right in the face. It took me a moment to recover from this sudden brutality. I couldn't help but laugh at her. Confusion crossed her face. She flew backwards a few metres with a flick of my wand. The other two backing away from me. I locked the door with another flick. Walburga was still motionless on the floor. They drew their wands.

I disarmed them quickly, before they had any idea what was going on. Big eyes looked back at me, they had obviously not mastered spells non-verbally yet. Interesting.

"So, what are we going to do now ?"

I went to Walburga to take her wand, too.

"W-eee...will go and leave you alone. You can...sort this out between you two."

"Hmm...I don't think we can." My voice freezing cold.

"But we were only here to make sure no one enters the bathroom, while she..."

"I understand. You must know that I can't let his go. You could try something like this again."

"We won't, really. We promise." The other one nodded vehemently in agreement.

"I'm sure you won't," my smile must have shown my intentions since they shot each other looks full of panic.

"Crucio!"

While enjoying an early breakfast, I noticed that something of importance must have happend.

Medea Crane sat down across from me, not looking in my direction but at the girl next to her. Smiling radiantly and stroking her arm, while asking:" How are you this morning, Mary?"

What I then saw surprised me, it was paralysing fear. She started to shake and mumbled something in response. She received another smile, before Crane turned to her breakfast.

I was looking at her when she looked up from her plate. Her emerald eyes fixed on me, she cocked her head to one side, a little smirk on her lips.

Whatever might be going, she enjoyed it greatly. Mary Crabbe quickly got up and almost ran to the doors tears in her eyes.

"See you later, love," Crane called after her in a melodic voice.

"Oh, Riddle. Isn't tomorrow this little gathering with Slughorn?" An innocent expression on her face.

"Yes, exactly. Tomorrow at 7 o'clock. Shall I accompany you, to make sure that you won't get lost?" I asked as friendly as I could.

With big eyes she responded: "That would be sweet of you. Thank you very much, you are just so considerate. Shall we meet in the common room, around a quarter to seven ?" Amusement was evident in her eyes.

"As you wish."

Our little exchange had not gone unnoticed, Nott openly gaped and Rookwood's smile slid off his face.

Well...this suddenly became interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: The Slug-Club

Chapter 4: The Slug-Club

Looking into the mirror, I made sure I'd look flawless. My long hair was glowing, my skin without any blemishes and most important of all, this ugly bruise on my cheek was gone. I healed it the same evening I received it, but still.

I was wearing my best dress. Also white and it reached my knees, made of a delicate fabric. It was sleeveless, since it was still summer. I turned slowly to a black box that sat on my bed. I took out the heavy long necklaces that once beonged to my mother. Beautiful jade pearls of a dark green, now completed my appearance.

On my way to the common room I met Walburga, she started to shake instantly. A smile on my lips, I entered the room, seeing that Tom Riddle was already waiting for me. He nodded politely and offered me his arm. I took it and we left without a word.

It appeared to me as if he was taking a longer way to Slughorn's rooms, why?

He didn't seem to be intersted in me, he had barely looked at me and his expression showed no emotions at all.

When we turned around a corner, he suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"I just wanted to ask you how settled in so far ?" He asked with his velvety voice.

"Just fantastic. Everybody is so nice and considerate, I already feel quiet at home."

"I am glad to hear this. If you have any trouble though, I would like to help you as good as I can. Anything." For others this might have sounded especially friendly, but I saw right though his little scheme. He had the suspicion that something might have happend between me and the others. And he did not seem to like not knowing.

Yes, that was it.

He was controling Slytherin, I figured as much in these couple of days.

Pretending that I was picking up a loose thread from his shoulder, I glanced up at him for a moment. He was suddenly holding his breath and stiffening. Oh, someone doesn't liked to be touched.

"Do not worry about me, that would be a waste of your time, I assure you." My smile gone, I gazed at him seriously.

His black eyes narrowed, his face turned grave for a moment. Putting on a mask again he spoke with faked kindness in his voice.

"Your confidence relieves me. However, as a Prefect I can't help myself, I worry about every student."

With played emotion I layed my hand on my chest regarding him with fondness.

"How sweet of you," I wanted to laugh out loud, a giggle building up in my throat. A spark of amusement showing in his eyes, though he kept a straight face.

"Well, we should get going, Professor Slughorn doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I took his arm again and we continued our way. After a few minutes we reached our destination and Riddle knocked. The old potions master opened the door beaming at us.

"There you are, I couldn't wait to see you two." He motioned us to come in and again Riddle let me enter first, always the perfect Gentleman.

Slughorn's romms seemed to be quiet comfortable, with a little fire crackling in the fireplace. To my left was a long table with several students already seated. All of them boys and most of them Slytherins.

I took a chair on the other end of the table, right across from the old Professor. Riddle was offered the place next to Slughorn.

"Now, we should have something to eat, I'm starving." At his words, plates full of delicious dishes appeared out of nowhere in front of us.

The dinner was rather quiet, with everybody busy with eating. The actual conversation started when we had dessert.

Our teacher turned to every student in turn and asked polite questions, showing off just how special the person was.

His gaze fell on me and explained to the rest of the table: "You should now that I taught Ms. Crane's father. He was such a talent. Working now for the Ministry, Magical Law Enforcement, wasn't it, my dear ?" I nodded while I took a sip off my pumpkin juice.

"Of course, no surprise to me, he was one of the best duellists I have ever seen. Worked as an Auror for a while, now as a Hit Wizard. What little boy doesn't want to become a Hit Wizard? The best of the best. He seems to have gained quiet a reputation. Miss Crane, I am most curious to hear why you went to Durmstrang ?" The idea obviously seemed ludicrous to him.

"He wanted me close by. And Durmstrang focuses heavy on duelling, as you just mentioned, he was always rather enthusiastic about it. They even have a big competition every year, it could be compared to the House Cup at Hogwarts."

"That sounds all quiet good, but it's not Hogwarts," a chuckle escaped him.

"I'm sure I can keep up, Sir."

"Oh , yes yes. Of course you can, my dear. I did not want to indicate any doubt of your skills. I am certain that you will exceed all expectations, at least that is what I've heard from every of your teachers so far. You see, our relationship with Durmstrang Institute was always a bit ...cold."

"I understand, Sir. And you are right to be slightly suspicious. After all, it used to be Gellert Grindelwald's school. Who knows if they won't join him, which is exactly the reason I sit here today."

"I have to admit that you are right, Miss Crane. But please tell us how probable this scenario is."

"Too high, for my taste. There are many supporters of him among the students and teachers. There is something he carved into a wall, back when he was attending the school. A symbol. Some students bow to it, which is quiet disturbing to witness."

The whole room was focused entirely on me and I caught a measuring look from Riddle. The Professor seemed rather sad, as if a hope had been crushed. The other boys mostly gazed at me for a different reason, I realised. As if I was the prey and they were wolves. They disgusted me with every breath they took.

"I cannot tell you how delighted I am to have you here at last. Especially under those circumstances," his eyes showing honesty.

"I am as well, Sir. Everybody I've met has been so caring."

Joy showed in his face and he changed the topic, talking about a Ravenclaw boy sitting next to me with a famous healer in his ancestry. I breathed deeply, thankful that the subject was no longer me. Taking another sip from my pumpkin juice I met Riddle's gaze, a satisfied expression on my face.

Later in the boys dormitories...

I noticed Nott glaring at the carpet and Mulciber, Dolohov and Avery looking grave in different directions. Pouting that they hadn't been interesting enough for Ms. Crane to start a conversation with. They had tried, of course. I had to smile to myself.

They were acting like hurt puppies, because of something this preposterous.

I had to admit that Crane was more interesting than she seemed at first. It was probably because of that moment when she looked at me, while her hand was resting on my shoulder. Her eyes were devoid of all emotion. She was a good actress, I had to give her that.

And yet I couldn't accept not knowing what happend between her and the sixth year girls. She must have intimidated them, of course. And the reason was also clear, the girls were jealous of all the attention she received. What has she done to them, though? This thought would appear again and again in my head. She might be a threat, even a blind man could see that she was definetly very talented. But most likely not as good as she needed to be to overtake me.

I came to the conclusion that I had to keep a close eye on her. The girls wouldn't talk to me, I have tried and failed to make them speak. They would just turn as white as a sheet and run away.

I would get behind it eventually. She couldn't hide anything for long.


	5. Chapter 5: The edge of the forest

Chapter 5: The edge of the forest

It was one of the last days of summer. The leafs already changing colour, but a pleasant warmth lay in the air. I decided to go for a walk after my last lesson, History of Magic. Belvina and Josephina took my bag back to our room, so I wouldn't have to go there first.

I was walking at the edge of the black lake, when I saw a tentacle from the giant squid. After a month here, I had to admit that Hogwarts suited me well. It was still odd to have a warm fire in every room and meals that could only described as lavish. Durmstrang was different.

It was cold, with a meagre interior and taught its students simplicity. Hogwarts was compared to this babying their students. I couldn't decide what was the better solution. Many couldn't survive Durmstrang, after all. The weak are useless in the opinion of the teachers there. But they could be used in different ways. Such a waste of resources.

Walking to the edge of the forest I lost myself in my thoughts, enjoying the fresh air and sunrays on my skin.

Nobody had tried to mess with me since the incident in the girl's bathroom, but Tom Riddle had kept a close eye on me. The Professors were impressed by my abilities and the students intimidated, except for him. And yet I knew he didn't see me as a threat, yet. I had to keep it that way under any circumstances. I would become Head Girl and leave Hogwarts with excellent recommendations, that was the plan. I couldn't allow myself to get sidetracked by some overeager Prefect. My feet took me to the little pumpkin patch next to Ogg's hut, the keeper of keys.

Closing my eyes, I took another deep breath and filled my lungs with the fresh highland air. When I opend them again, I could see something moving from the corner of my eye.

The first curse fell even before I could turn around, letting the pumpkin closest to me blow up. I took out my wand with a fluid, quick motion and cast shiel charm, just in time to block another curse.

Two hooded figures were hiding in the trees at the edge of the forest, pointing their wands at me.

A smile crossed my face while I threw a Blasting Curse their way.

"Confringo!"

One produced a strong shield charm that could reduce the impact of my curse. The figure was still blasted a few metres into the forest. The other jumped behind a giant treetrunk. The tree was shaking vehemently, while purples flames were shot towards me, I simply reflected them. Making the tree fall once and for all. The other one was back from his little flight into the forest, limping.

"Reducto!"

This time his or her shield charm was strong enough and my curse had no impact.

The one who was hiding behind the fallen tree struggled to their feet. I used the few seconds I had after casting my last curse to throw another blasting curse in their direction.

"Protego!" A blue light had almost reached me before I could block it.

The curse had the consequence that the figure was bleeding heavily from one shoulder and withdrew deeper into the forest, I attempted to follow when a hex missed me by inches. The limping person walked slowly backwards, wand still pointed at me.

My temper flared and I shouted: "Incendio!"

A fire wall hit the first trees and quickly took over many more. Now the edge of their robes smouldering, I sent a cutting hex the way of the limping shadow. It got deflected and hit a nearby tree. One silhouette had already vanished, so I walked down the hill on which the pumpkin patch lay. I wouldn't lose the other one. The fire was raging and a heat wave hit me in the face, but I didn't care. I started to hear voices behind me, not daring to leave the staggering hooded figure out of my sight, I reached the beginning of the forest. Suddenly a dark cloud appeared around my attacker, making it harder for me to continue sending curses their way. I went on nonetheless.

"Stupefy!"

My voice was barely audible over the sound of the blazing flames, surrounding me on all sides now. The deeper I advanced into the forbidden forest, the darker it got. Throwing courses left, right and centre, since I couldn't see my opponent anymore. The fire helped my sight, but my eyes started to water and the dark cloud in front of me had expanded. No curses or spells came back. That would mean they could flee or I caught them with one of mine. My mind was blank and anger dominated all my actions. I enjoyed this immensly. The voices behind me grew louder and I thought I could hear hoofs in the distance. After several minutes I had to admit that I was lost and the smoke I was inhaling didn't do me any good. My vision blurred and I turned around in the direction of the voices.

"Aguamenti!" The water didn't help much, but I could slowly make my way back. I held a handkerchief in front of my nose and mouth. After a while I could make out shapes, fighting the fire. There were shouts when they saw me slowly emerging, Professor Dumbledore and Slughorn and a few Prefects tried to tame the blaze.

I realised that the ground they stood on looked like the battlefield it was, as if bombs had been dropped on it. It took all the self-control I had to keep walking straight and not fall on my knees. The shocked expressions around me didn't interest me in the slightest. When I looked down, I could see that the hex hadn't missed me completely. There was a nasty cut in my leg and several minor cuts on one arm, the adrenaline had served me well, it seemed. A nurse and Professor Kettleburn hurried my way, trying to support me. I wouldn't let them.

Taking all energy that was left in my body, I turned around, starting to fight the fire as well.

I barely noticed Professor Slughorn's surprised look, I must have looked fierce. It took us almost an hour to stop the fire from spreading.

I didn't care if the forest would burn down with every creature living in it. That was the reason I had cast the spell in the first place, it was most likely to hit both my enemies. I didn't care for any consequences at all, as long as they lay dead at my feet. My anger fuelling my magic, I took on a massiv blaze that almost caught a sixth year. When the fire was extinguished, I wanted to curse myself for letting them escape. I doubted that two corpses lay in the forest. My fury must have been clearly visible on my face, nobody tried to approach me when I made my way to the Hospital Wing. Students, ghosts and teachers seemed to gape at me, of course I didn't realise it at the time, I was far too busy being angry with myself. Slughorn, Dumbledore, Headmaster Dippet and the nurse followed behind me with questioning looks.

When we reached our destination, I sat down on a hospital bed and let the nurse do her job. My hands were shaking with rage, as Professor Dippet opened his mouth.

"Do you feel able to tell us what you know of the circumstances that caused this fire ?"

I collected myself as well as I could and glanced into his brown eyes.

"I was attacked, while I was going for a walk." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes. There were witnesses that clearly saw a fight, but can you tell us who attacked you or why?"

"No, they had hoods on. I couldn't even tell you if they were male or female. As for the reason, I am just as clueless as you are."

"They?" Professor Slughorn seemed mortified, taking a step closer and gave me a puzzled look.

"Two." I simply replied.

At this point Professor Dumbledore began to speak: "How could you have fought off two attackers when they apperently surprised you and come out of this with nothing more than a few cuts?"

My eyes fixed on him, iciliy.

"Oh, Albus. I think I can explain this. Miss Crane here was Durmstrang Institute's best student. I don't think that we should doubt her abilities to defend herself," Dippet answered before I had a chance.

Slughorn's face lit up next to me and he laid a protective hand on my uninjured shoulder, obviously very proud. This information must have been new to him too, by the look of it. Dumbledore just nodded.

"And in the course of this fight the forest caught fire, if I understand correctly," continued Dippet.

"Yes. They might still be out there. I injured them and they fled deeper into the forest. One was limping and the other one was bleeding quite a lot from one shoulder."

"So you followed them all on your own into the burning forest ?" I looked up at Slughorn and said with a steady voice: "Of course."

His eyes started to gleam.

"Your father's daughter, without a doubt." He replied with a little smirk.

The nurse, Madam Bingley, glanced up at me from my injured leg.

"You shoud stay in the Hospital Wing, just to be sure. You might have breathed in too much smoke."

"Absolutely not, I feel well. And if I have any problems I know where to find you." My voice did not leave any room for arguements. None of the Professors commented on my answer, they seemed to know when a battle was lost.

After she had healed most of the cuts I turned to Professor Dippet, who was deep in thought.

"How could they get into Hogwart's Grounds? They were certainly no students, I know that much. That must mean they used to go to school here, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid we don't know, yet. We'll have to investigate further. From now on you should not leave the castle, except for classes."

I nooded simply, no energy left to fight back, noticing the soreness now. My body was screaming for rest.

"I will escort you to your room, you must be exhausted. I think you answered all our questions." The old potions master took my arm and I followed him without a word.

I barely heard the other two Professors saying their Godd-byes.

The silence I so yearned for was broken when we reached the dungeons.

"After the Headmaster's look, you must have made quiet an impression on him."

"Professor Dumbledore seemed less impressed," I argued.

"Jealousy. He would have wanted you in his house, of course. Think about how brave you have proofed yourself today." A self-satisfied expression settled on his face. I could hear him mumbling something like:" Durmstrang's best...in Slytherin."

We entered the deserted common room. Ah, it was dinner time, my stomach reminded me.

The Professor let go of my arm and turned to face me.

"I will tell one of the elves to bring you something to eat and I would suggest that you go to bed early. And don't worry, you don't have to go to lessons tomorrow. We want to be sure that you are absolutely fine." He smiled fatherly at me and I was thankful for the opportunity to rest.


	6. Chapter 6: The Offer

Chapter 6: The offer

She didn't turn up the next day. Not a big surprise , though it seemed that she had not broken any rules. Slughorn was whistling a cheerful tune this morning in potions.

Staying behind after the lesson I approached him.

"Professor, may I ask how Miss Crane is?" Making it sound like I was seriously worrying about her. It was obvious that she was not seriously injured, thinking of the look on her face when she walked towards the castle yesterday. She seemed willing to kill every single person who would stand in her way. There were many speculations what might have happend, one less likely than the next.

"Oh, Tom, my boy. Yes yes, she seems to be of a tough disposition, young Miss Crane. She had a few minor injuries. Don't worry about her."

He waved my faked concerns away.

"Even though..." He seemed to hestitate, but eventually gazed at me again.

"Between you and me, she was attacked yesterday. We weren't able to find any trace of them, so far. You should keep your eyes open, my boy. We don't know what they wanted or why they attacked." At his words I raised my eyebrows and thought for a moment.

"Yes, of course, Sir. Thank you for telling me." I smiled politely and left the classroom.

So, she had been attacked. That would explain the craters and the fire. The prevailing rumor was that she had practiced magic and it got out of control. Preposterous, of course. Every person who saw how she fought the flames could see her skills.

I didn't like this. Was she really as powerful as it seemed?

Finally I reached the Great Hall and sat down next to Rosier and Nott. The excited chatter was not bothering me today, I was still deep in thought, as I tried to sum up what I knew about her.

She was a talented witch, not easily intimidated and a good actress. My look fell on Walburga Black, for once her hands didn't shake when she picked up her pumpkin juice, clearly due to the fact that Crane was not present. I came to the conclusion that she was a threat, she needed to know her place in the foodchain before she attemted to usurp me. Before the thought could even cross her mind to challenge me. The question was how? A smile spread on my lips. I would bring her to my side, she was undoubtedly more talented than any of my knights.

I had a free period after lunch and decided to look for her. One of the blacks told me that she wasn't in their room, so I went to the library, the common room and eventually the Grounds. The bloody Baron crossed my way and I asked politely if he knew where the girl with the strange white hair went.

"She went to the green houses," grumbled he back.

I thanked him for his help and shortly thereafter saw her. She was standing next to one of the green houses and looked down at the burned trees behind the pumpkin patch. Her green eyes fixed on me when she heard me approaching, not a word came out of her mouth.

"How are you feeling today, Crane?" I said smiling friendly at her.

"What do you want?" Her words and expression drained of all emotion. She was not in the mood to play games today, it seemed.

"Good, I'll make it short then. I've heard of your little struggle yesterday and would like to make an offer to you." Her only response was an arched eyebrow.

Looking into her eyes, I stepped closer and explained in a soft voice: "I happen to have founded a little group and I think you would do well to become a member." I was undoubetedly taking a risk here, in telling her about the existence of the knights of Walpurgis. Her emerald eyes narrowed and she asked: "What would be the purpose of this 'little group' ?"

"To enforce our beliefs," I simply stated. Her lips formed into a sneer.

"You mean the blood supremacy your little followers believe in so firmly? Not interested." Anger flared in me. How could she dare to look at me with disdain.

"You should consider it," I replied through gritted teeth and grabbed her arm tightly. She didn't even flinch,no, her face was now inches from mine and she looked straight into my eyes.

"I had the impression that you were clever, such a disappointment." Cold fury raged within me and I tightened my grip around her arm, still no reaction.

"I would prefer it if you would release my arm, or should I bite it off?" I did not move.

She took a deep breath, while looking at me.

"I don't believe in blood supremacy and am quiet surprised that you do. Aren't you a half-blood?" How could she speak to me like that?

"Uh, that is a sore spot, isn't it? Well, I don't care." Drawing my wand, my eyes didn't leave her's for a second. She was just as fast, the moment my wand pointed at her throat I felt a tip on my cheek.

She cocked her head to one side and gazed up at me, smiling.

"Don't try to intimidate me, that might have consequences for your health." I pushed her hard against the glass wall behind her, our wands still pointing at each other. A gleam flickered in her eyes.

"You don't have a slight idea what I could do to you," I stepped twords her.

Something suddenly hit my leg and I fell to the ground, while I was falling I sent a curse her way. It missed her and hit the glass behind her, shattering it. But she didn't care, turning around she sent a curse in another direction.

"Protego!" She conjurned a shield around both of us.

Another curse hit the shield, but where the attacker stood was impossible to make out. Looking down at my leg I took in the deep cut from ankle to knee. Dizziness was already clouding my mind.

Crane looked down at me without any emotion, then kneeled next to me. The shield charm still protecting us, even though no new attack came our way. She opend her belt and tied it above my knee. Why was she doing that? Oh, of course, it looks bad if she wouldn't do anything to help a fellow student. A groan escaped me and she grabbed my face and forced me to look at her.

"Just pull yourself together. I'm not good at healing so I can't do anything, but I promise if you faint I will tell every student, teacher and ghost in this school that you acted like a little girl in the face of danger." Her voice was relentless. I gritted my teeth and shot her a hateful look.

"We are not done,Crane."

"Again, you are not clever. I could hide you in a broomshed and let you bleed to death, fool. I would ask you now not to die, this little exchange of ours just became interesting. And I am bored to death in this school, most of the time." She swung her wand casting a patronus.

"Go to Professor Dippet," she ordered.

"A snake?" I wondered.

"A black Mamba, to be precise. I'm in Slytherin for a reason." She glared at me, while my eyes narrowed at her.

Professor Beery came around a corner, a confused expression on his face. But this was quickly replaced by shock.

"Professor, help me to get him to the Hospital Wing." When he didn't move, still in shock, she said louder:"Now!" He woke up from his paralysis and together they supported me. Crane eying our surroundings with suspicion.

The headmaster hurried towards us, as we had crossed the threshold of the castle. My leg was burning and I could feel cold sweat on my forehead.

They laid me down on a bed and Madam Bingley hurried towards us, taking in the scene. She wasted no time and ripped the leg of my trousers open to inspect the wound. She used a few healing charms and the cut closed slowly, I tried not to scream at the excruciating pain. Crane's eyes didn't leave my injured leg, while she held me down with her hands. When the pain finally ebbed away, Professor Slughorn entered.

"Tom, my boy, what happend?"

"Another attack, Sir," said Crane angrily.

Slughorn's face turned ashen, while his fearful eyes rested on us.


	7. Chapter 7: Consequences

Chapter 7: Consequences

Taking another bite from my toast during breakfast, I looked over at Tom. He looked better, pale as always but healthier. After all, the cut hadn't been too bad and the curse had luckily for him no other consequences. The blow his pride had suffered on the other hand, seemed to be more severe.

Anyway, I was excited to see when he would try to intimidate me again. He couldn't let me go, after this. Brooding expression on his face, I couldn't help but smile at him. As gloomy as he had looked, his expression darkened even further. Shrugging it off, I perused the daily prophet before me. I started to read an article while Riddle shot daggers at me with his eyes. Annis was bright red when she whispered into my ear: "Riddle is staring at you." Oh, no. She clearly didn't notice the way he looked at me.

"I think he doesn't, just deep in thought probably."

She didn't believe me, I could tell it by the look on her face. Others had noticed as well. His cronies were looking perplexed from him to me.Nott tried to reach for a bowl of scrambled eggs, his arm was too short, though. So I picked it up and handed it to him with a friendly smile.

"Thank you." He avoided my eyes persistently and sighed heavily, looking down at his plate. My attention now focusing on the other boys around Riddle. Antonin Dolohov was angrily staring straight ahead. Mulciber and Rosier simply ate in absolute silence. Rookwood however answered my puzzled expression with a pityful glance. Why? Riddle suddenly smug, looked at me and sneered.

That was odd.

There was suddenly a deafening noise thundering through the castle, shortly before the heavy oak doors flew open. The teachers had all stood up and walked quickly towards the little group of wizards striding into the Great Hall. They stopped several metres from each other, Professor Dippet speaking first.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I knocked," said a voice as cold as ice. A voice I recognised.

I was not able to move, still observing the scene before me. Six wizards stood across from my Professors. One of them completely dressed in black, tall and black haired. Three long scars ran through his face, as if caused by a wild creature.

Professor Slughorn stepped forward, suddenly cheerful.

"Cadmus? How wonderful of you to visit."

Riddle's eyes shot towards me.

"No, Professor. I wouldn't put it like that. I am here for the Ministry, as I had to hear that two students were attacked on Hogwarts' Grounds. One of them being my own daughter."

He was barely able to surpress his anger. I took a deep breath, knowing that I had to enter the stage. I took another sip from my tea and stood up, walking around the table. All eyes fixed on me.

"Father."

His hand grabbed my shoulder and looked me up and down. What he saw relieved him evidently, his shoulders relaxed instantly. He laid his arm around me, speaking to the teachers in front of him. Now furious again.

"How come that strangers could enter Hogwarts and attack two students in two days?" His voice grew louder with every syllable. Dippet now gazing apologetically at him.

"I'm afraid...we don't know, yet."

My father turned to the other wizards behind him and said in a commanding tone: "Search the castle and the grounds for any traces." They simply nodded and turned around, starting their task immediately.

"Professor Dippet, how about we have a talk in your office."

"Yes, I dare to say you remember the way."

My father turned to me now: "Go to your lessons and don't go anywhere alone, understood ?"

"Yes, Sir."

His voice was unyielding and his eyes intense, as I felt his grip tightening around my shoulders.

"Excellent."

Now he finally let go of me and followed the Headmaster out of the room, with Slughorn hurrying behind them.

I sighed and went back to my seat at the Slytherin table.

While Professor Binns droned on about the first Peace Treaty between Centaurs and Wizards, Josephina tipped on my shoulder from behind, passing me a piece of paper.

I took the folded paper from her and began to read.

 _The little girl gets into trouble and daddy has to save her_. _How pathetic._

My temper rising, I turned around, Tom Riddle smirked at me while raising an eyebrow.

I wrote a reply and handed it to Josephina. Curious for his reaction. As the note reached its destination, his face darkened visibly. After a few seconds he looked up and gave me an angelic smile. Mouthing: "You wish!"

The note read: _I will murder you in your sleep._

Looking as warmly back as I could manage, I mouthed: "I do."

Giving him a little wink before turning back towards Professor Binns. Annis next to me was almost bursting with questions, after one look from me she swallowed them.

In our last lesson, Defense Against the dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs, Professor Merrythought split us into pairs and tasked us with producing a decent shield charm. My partner was Antonin, he seemed very distressed.

So, I walked slowly towards him and asked innocently: " Antonin, are you alright?"

Big eyes looked back at me, but he pulled himself together and said after clearing his throat:" Not really, I don't feel comfortable fighting against you."

I smiled as if I understood his cowardice, when the door opened.

For the second time today, my father walked with long strides into the room and everybody stopped to throw jinxes.

Professor Merrythought beamed at him.

"Well, if that isn't Cadmus Crane. Have you missed my classes so much ?"

"Not at all, I assure you." Despite his words he looked fondly at the old witch.

"You were rather bored, if I remember correctly."

"You do, Professor."

A chuckle escaped her and she finally asked what every other person in the room was thinking.

"As glad as I am to see you still alive, I can't help but wonder. What brings you to interrupt my lesson ?"

"I would like to take my daughter and Mr Riddle outside, to ask them about the attacks."

"Yes, of course. We are only practicing shield charms today."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt that, considering the circumstances. How about I join them, for old times sake?" A gleam evident in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: No holding back

Chapter 8: No holding back

My limps felt numb, as I heard the words leave his mouth. I had a terrible suspicion what his actual intention was. Unfortunately were his next words even closer to what I had dreaded.

"I think I have an even better idea, Professor. What about a duell, between me and a student? Many children want to become an Auror or Hit Wizard these days. We could arrange a duell like one of the practices during the Auror training. I can play the dark wizard and they try to defeat me"

Professor Merrythought seemed uncertain. "But that will be far too advanced for them, I'm afraid. After all, they are only fifth years."

"Ah, I'm sure my dauhter will assist me gladly in this little demonstration."

The old witch nodded. " That would change the situation, of course." She seemed to think that he wouldn't be tough on his own child.

I could feel the cold sweat running down my back and all eyes were focused on me. Without another choice, I arranged my features into a neutral expression and gave my father a curt nod. Hoping that my voice wouldn't betray me, I said: "I should get changed then."

"Yes, you are quiet right. Let's do this outside, in front of the east Wing."

Leaving the excited chatter behind me, I went to my room. There, in the heavy wooden chest it was. My old Durmstrang Uniform, I couldn't throw it away. It still fitted well and I felt better with the black, tough fabric on my skin. I put on the boots and went to look for the jacket. It was neatly folded in the heavy chest, with the Durmstrang emblem over the heart. I usually wore a thin white top beneath it, since the jacket was supposed to fit tightly. Looking into the mirror, I buttoned it up and made a ponytail. Trying to brace myself, I gazed at the mirror and took in the familiar picture.

I had to fight a duell, it wasn't the first time, nor the last. I couldn't use any dark curses, naturally. This would get difficult, panic was risig in my chest. Inhaling deeply, I tried to drain myself from any emotions.

Everybody was waiting outside for her to arrive. When she finally came, most people gaped openly. She was wearing what seemed like her old uniform. Practical, one could see that the focus was on duelling, the tight fit and the boots were useful in a variety of scenarios. What surprised me was her expression though. She looked more than determined, one could say even grim, merciless. It suits her, I thought.

Her father had a little smile on his lips, when he saw her like this. They didn't speak, just stood several metres apart. Evidently, this was not the first duell between them. After a few seconds which felt like an eternity, her father said only one sentence.

"Don't hold back."

Dolohov next to me swallowed and Belvina Black tried to calm the other girls down."He is her father, he won't be too hard on her." While Druella Rosier made a bet with her brother how long the fight would last.

The Hufflepuffs were even worse, they shot each other nervous looks and wrung their hands, caught between excitement and worry. I could understand why they reacted like that, it felt like electricity was in the air.

Professor Merrythought announced: "The duell will last until someone is disarmed or gives up." She was smiling to herself, clearly thinking what an informative lesson this was.

"On the count of three," she shouted.

"One...two...Three!"

The moment she had said three, the old Crane threw a dark curse towards his daughter who easily ward it off.

She directly afterwards shot a curse herself, non-verbally. A bright red light left her wand and her father dodged it. They were now settling into a pace, attacking with new curses all the time and protecting themselves. He sent an especially dark one her way, which she reflected and it hit the wall of the castle, blackening the old stone.

A turqoise light almost caught her, but she stepped quickly to one side and it missed her by an inch.The fight was now getting even more intense. With one quick wand motion of him ,came drops of water from the lake shooting Medea's way. I realised that they were now frozen and looked extremely sharp. She made a lazy movement with her wand and the ice turned liquid again, falling down like rain. So fast I could barely see it, she sent a blasting curse in his direction with such force that for a moment no one could see him through the sand that was swirled up. He had cast a shield that surrounded him like a bubble and saved him from the impact of her attack. They walked back and forth, each making a few steps forward before being forced to recede. Both were getting even faster with the time, ducking in one second and throwing some nasty curse in the next. I couldn't deny that I was impressed by her. She was not holding back, it seemed. Sweat was evident on both their foreheads and the heavy breathing could be heard slightly over the noise of the attacks.

After a few minutes, a curse hit her that left a deep cut on one arm, because he had sent it slightly to the side that was not as well covered by her shield. The cut ignoring, Medea was now angrily attacking, forcing him into defense. She made quiet a progress, gaining the upper hand slowly. Even though he sent some surprisingly dark magic her way, she had strong shields and fast attacks, casting them cold and calculated. Other students streamed out to watch the spectacle and some Professors as well. Finally he sent a curse that could not be stopped by any of her shield charms. The crowd went completely silent as black smoke hit her straight in the chest. She was walking a few steps back, but regained her composure almost immediately. It didn't seem to have an effect on her yet, but this second was enough for her father to cast another, far more dangerous curse.

"Crucio!"

Her screams filled the air, as she was sinking onto the ground. Girls cried out and everybody looked shocked, watching as she clawed her hands into the grass, winding and squirming. A stunned silence was the only reaction he received. I couldn't believe it, he cast an unforgivable, in front of everybody. Professor Merrythought drew her wand but he spoke to her while still causing his daughter excruciating pain.

"This is part of the training, you know that Professor." The witch froze and could only watch with a startled expression. Professor Slughorn did so as well, while standing on the other side of the circle surounding fatherand daughter.

Medea opened her eyes slightly and tried with heavily shaking hands to grab her wand, which lay a few inches out of reach. Still screaming like a dying animal, her father started to shout at her.

"Are you giving up?" She shook her head vehemently, crawling to her wand. He walked in her direction to take it away, but she was quicker. She made an effort to form words with her mouth and with a shaking movement of her wand she succeeded. Her arm fell to the ground again, when I saw a movemnt behind her father. My eyes widened in disbelief, as a big snake slithered towards the old Crane, who had not noticed it, yet. Rapidly attacking, it bit into his shoulder and curled itself around him, crushing the air out of his lungs. He fell to the ground, still strangled by the enormous serpent. His daughter stopped screaming, the curse had ended. The first attempt of standing up didn't go well, her arms couldn't support her weight. Drawing a deep breath, she managed the second attempt. I noticed Blood dripping from her nose and mouth. Blinking a few times, she held her hand over her eyes. Was she going to cry? When she took it away, I saw that she bled from the eyes as well. It was a horrid sight. She walked over to where her father lay, almost losing consciousness. Hissing sounds left her mouth:"Leave him!"

I breathed in sharply, still staring at her. She had been speaking Parseltongue. The snake willingly obliged and he tried to stand up, coughing all the while. She bent over holding a hand in front of her mouth, a flood of blood seeping through her fingers. Falling to her knees, she looked up at the sky before she fell to one side making choked noises. Finally the teachers that were present rushed towards her. Slughorn and Merrythought both used their wands directly casting healing spells. Her father, who was still trying to get up said to them:" It was a curse that causes internal bleeding. A simple spell against internal injuries will stop it. It's only lethal after 30 minutes." He seemed not in the least worried. Slughorn on the other hand shouted: "Tom, Tom? Help me to bring her to the Hospital Wing." I finally awoke from my paralysis and made my way through the shocked crowd. Together we cast a levitating charm and rushed into the castle. Behind us now, her father breathing heavy and still coughing. We laid her down on one bed and noticed that she had fainted. The nurse now bustling around his student, Professor Slughorn turned to her father, who looked gravely down at her.

"How could you do something like this? I am shocked that you are capable to do this to your only child. Is there any humanity left in you?"

The younger men faced him and could not surpress his anger.

" I'm doing this because she is my only child. Have you not seen her ? Have you ever seen a sixteen year old fighting like this? I would never bring her life in serious danger! After all that has happened, this is the only way to protect her."

"You tortured her!"

"And even then she wouldn't give up. You know why I had to do this, Slughorn. I won't lose her, too."

The Professor was white as a sheet and suddenly grew quiet, only nodding curtly. I fixed my gaze on the figure in the bed, she had given me so much to think about. Her father sat down next to her and held her hand firmly, while blood was seeping from his shoulder.

"Tom, we…..we should go." He laid a hand on my shoulder and we left the Hospital Wing. Without saying a word, he guided me towards his rooms. When we were inside, he took two glasses from a little table next to the sofa and filled them with firewhisky. He handed me one and interpreting my brooding expression wrongly, started to talk.

"I know, this must have been awful for you to witness. For everybody in fact. She is such an enchanting girl. And you must be wondering what her father meant."

He gestured me to sit in an armchair by the fire, while he got seated opposite me on the sofa.

"Between you and me, Sir, I think she might be a troublemaker." I said carefully, he only smiled.

"That may be, but she is a charming troublemaker then. Her mother died, you know, before she attended Durmstrang. Her mother was lovely. Also one of mine, I have a picture of her right here." On the little table from which he took the glasses was a framed photograph of a group of students.

"She is the dark haired one with the soft smile, Eufemia was her name." He sighed heavily.

"Murdered. One makes enemies as an Auror and she had to pay for it. They were a lovely couple, he was infamous for his skills in duelling and she was a talented healer. They were very happy when they finally got children. I visited them, back then." Something didn't seem right and it took me a moment to realise what it was.

"Children?" Slughorn looked up from the floor and his expression grew even sadder.

"Yes, they had twins. A boy and a girl, his name was Atlas. He was murdered, too. That is the reason Cadmus did what you had to witness today. He already lost his wife and son. His parents are long dead and there are no other relatives. Medea is the last of the line and the only family he has left. So he tries to protect her as well as possible and make her stronger. I don't like to admit it, he is not completely wrong. She was remarkable today."

That made sense, of course. She spoke Parsel, though. Could we be related ? After all, the ability is supposed to be passed on within the family. Not very likely, though. Since she didn't have any relatives left and I was certainly not the lost son. I drank the firewhisky and so did Slughorn, we then sat in silence for a while.

Both of us were deep in thought.

The Professor turned to me and said: "I know it's not easy for you, I had the impression that you and Miss Crane got on very well. You should go and eat something, though. It's dinner time and you can still visit her tomorrow." He seemed to think that I was deeply affected by the recent events, which was not wrong, strictly speaking. She was remarkable, I had to agree with him on that. She could speak to snakes and was able to cast a spell while being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. I had clearly underestimated her. She still knew about the knights of Walpurgis, not in detail, but enough. I couldn't convince her to join me and nor risk an open fight. Deciding to gather more information about her, I stood up.

"Yes, you are quite right. Thank you, Sir. I…..I should tell the others that she'll be fine, they must be worrying." I faked the emotion in my voice and put on a mask of suffering. So convincing that Slughorn gave me a pityful look and patted me on the back.

After I had left the old potions master, I made my way towards the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. A second after I sat down, frightened faces everywhere, I motioned to Dolohov to lean closer.

"Write to your cousin at Durmstrang, I want to know everything," I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: Solutions

Chapter 9: Solutions

I opened my eyes and looked into my father's grave face.

A little smile flickered on his lips. My body felt like it was sore from within, while the memory of the duell came slowly back to me. I sat up and said: "I've won."

"Yes, you have."

My gaze lingered on the bedside table, where a stack of books lay.

"Your classmates brought them, well behaved girls."

I swung my legs out of the bed, ignoring the sharp pain in my chest and stood up before he could stop me. I was still wearing my blood stained old uniform. He stood up as well and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I am very proud of you."

"Thank you." I now realised that it was early morning.

"I'll go back to the dungeons, I don't want to stay here."

"Yes, of course. My men should be done searching the grounds by now, they might have found something." We left together and silently walked the deserted corridors. We passed the Great Hall on our way and I saw that most students were having breakfast at the moment.

At the entrance to the common, he kissed me on the forehead, before turning around and walking away. Slowly advancing through the common room because of the exhaustion I've felt, I met Mulciber. He came in and with a surprised expression on his face went to support me, I let him. For once I was glad that someone came to help me.

"How are you feeling?" He sounded frightened that I was gonna lose conscience.

"I'll survive," I simply stated.

When we reached my door he slung an arm around my waist to keep me standing and tried to open the door. He winced and looked at his hand.

"Ahh, it gave me an electric shock."

Hm, I seemed to have forgotten that boys couldn't enter.

"I'll be alright from here, thank you Mulciber. That was very nice of you." He turned bright red and answered immediately:" Any time. I mean if you ever need help with anything, I'll gladly assist you."

"That's kind of you," I smiled at him and he turned even redder. Well, his intentions were obvious, what a fool. I opened the door and closed it shut quickly, not wanting to spend more time than necessary with that waste of space. I lay down on my bed after I finally freed myself of the battered clothing. Slipping under my bed covers I sank into a deep sleep within seconds.

I paced three times and the room appeared. Opening the door, I could see my knights already waiting for me. They all stopped dead in their tracks and sat down at the long table in the middle of the room. Naturally I took my seat at the head and cleared my throat, while the six boys waited expectantly.

"We have a serious problem, gentleman."

They still only looked back at me.

"The issue we have to deal with is severe. As I am sure you all had the chance to witness yesterday's duell and have noticed Miss Crane's...superiority compared to most students. I had a little talk with her, when I was attacked the other day. I offered her a seat at this table."

Lestrange, drew a sharp breath and started to bite his lip. The others reacted in a similar manner.

"She declined. Quiet vehemently."

Mulciber glanced at me, white as a sheet and wide eyed.

Rookwood on my right side was the first to speak.

"What do you want us to do about it, my Lord. Should we obliviate her?"

Mulciber seemingly relaxed now, was nodding in agreement.

"No, I doubt we could get so close without being blasted to pieces." At the last part of the sentence, I couldn't prevent the corners of my mouth to turn up slightly.

"What if we lure her into the forest and tell her what happens if she won't keep her mouth shut," Dolohov looked at the others as if this was the only logical option.

"That won't work either. I've already tried and after her little demonstration I doubt toturing would succeed with her."

"So...what could we do about it then ?" Mulciber ran a hand through his brown hair and looked nervously at the others.

"We wait," I stated.

"What advantage do we have, gentleman?"

Silence fell over the room and only the crackling fire nearby could be heard.

I sighed deeply, annoyed by their obvious lack of brains.

"The numbers. She is new, talented but alone. No one would believe her or could prove that she could be right. In the end we will have the upper hand. We need to gather more information about her. One has to know one's enemy. Is there anything you might want to tell me?"

"She likes to read, I've seen her in the library a couple of times, my Lord," Rookwood said eagerly.

Rosier started to talk for the first time since the meeting started.

"The girls suddenly left her alone. My sister is very suspicious and tries to keep a close eye on her. She hasn't found out anything yet, though." I nodded, a girl spying on her would be very useful.

"Mulciber, do you want to get something off your chest ?" The boy was squirming under the look I gave him.

"I-I think she is...nice. Maybe she can be trusted. She could support us." He swallowed and his breath quickened.

"I don't think she will. Miss Crane has stated her opinion in a quiet determined manner." The ice in my voice made him flinch visibly.

"I think she must be related to a veela. That would explain a lot." Nott sounded convinced.

A chuckle escaped me, before I said: "I don't think so. I've seen a photograph of her mother and she didn't seem to be descended from one. Nor does her father, as you all know."

Nott gazed at the fireplace with a brooding expression, his face suddenly lit up and a smirk settled on his face.

"She might not want to join us, but we could make her loyal through different means." He glanced at the others, clearly animated by his idea.

"One of us could...well, court her. She is decent looking, from a good family and gifted. If she falls for one of us she'll have to support us."

I cocked my head to one side and put my sheer disbelief into words.

"Do you think you can make her compliant?"

The memory of her standing before me at the green houses crossed my mind. How she gazed at me, with calculating coldness, but also with a small spark gleaming in her eyes. It was a hunger for danger, I thought.

"Well, it is also a way to find out more about her. It could be a good solution. And if one of us wins her over, she'll have to obey." Lestrange could see no fault with his arguement and the other boy was glad to hear approval.

"You have my consent," I finally said after consideration. "Try, if you think you can manage this affair."

Mulciber's face showed his confusion even before he had asked.

"Aren't you...considering to...convince her yourself, my Lord," he stated carefully.

"No, why would I? Wasting my time like this would be ludicrous."

He let out the breath he was holding, relieved.

 _A week later..._

"Medea, you have to wake up," Josephina spoke softly. Opening the eyes, I saw the light of the rising sun stream into the room. Slowly getting up, I watched Annis running around, searching for something like every morning. Hasper brushed her hair far longer than necessary and Belvina was looking over her homework a second time. I became used to this routine and was relieved that nothing had changed. A feeling in my gut told me that something was up, not knowing what it was made me even more paranoid.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, where most girls hurridly left after I entered, like every morning.

"There is a Hogsmead weekend coming up, you'll enjoy it, I think."

Belvina told me what shops one could find there and what I needed to see. The flicker of a smile on my lips, I was glad that she explained this in such a calm and unassuming way. I sat down between her and Josephina, who handed me scrambled eggs without asking first. She knew that I liked them best. I was feeling better, now that my father had left again. They hadn't found anything and settled for using strong defensive spells on the boarders. He didn't like that, of course. But he had left unwillingly to resume his other more pressing duties, looking gloomy.

After the duell, the girls grew even more afraid of me and many boys acted strange around me. They were intimidated, but most of Tom Riddle's bunch had been uncommonly friendly this past week. Saving seats next to them for me, offering to carry my bag and complimenting me. Tom Riddle himself had not said a word to me during this time, but I had caught amused glances a few times.

"Good morning, Crane. How are you today?" Lestrange had interrupted my thoughts and smiled politely at me. The blonde boy had something about him that I didn't like, not showing my dislike I beamed at him while I answered.

"Great, thank you. What about you?"

Smirking, he bluntly said: "Fantastic, considering the view." I faked a laugh and when he turned around rolled my eyes. Realising I was being watched, I turned around and met the gaze of an entertained seeming Riddle. Not willing to cause him any joy, I smiled provocative and winked at him. The effect was immediate, the corners of his mouth dropped and he looked at me with loathing. Making sure nobody would see, I blew him a kiss. He turned around with a bored expression, but I could see that he was very uncomfortable.


	10. Chapter 10: The deal

Chapter 10: The Deal

 _Tom_

I was floating in the black lake, unable to move, sinking deeper and deeper. Almost reaching the ground, I noticed my lungs were screaming for air. The feeling grew worse with every passing second, until a strange darkness swallowed me up.

I woke up with a start and filled my lungs with the damp dungeon air, grateful for it all to have been a dream. Relaxing in the warmth of my bed, I kept my eyes shut, so I could relish the peace I felt a moment longer. Almost going back to sleep.

I opened them eventually when I felt a slight pressure on my wrists.

There she sat, on my bed, holding on to my hands through the blanket. Without realising that this was reality, I gazed at her, examining her face carefully. It was pale, but she had full red lips. A straight nose and tantalising green eyes. She really is beautiful, I thought sleepily. It took me a few seconds to understand. She pinned me down while being close. Anger rose in me and I tried to free myself, but she had an iron grip.

"What are you doing ? How..." I started and was interrupted quickly.

"How I managed to get in here? Please, don't waste my time." She sneered at me, while her face was inches from mine. My wand was clearly out of reach and she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Let go of me," I spoke through gritted teeth.

"So that you can curse me into oblivion? No way. I am here so you can't run away or avoid me, like you did the past two weeks. We need to talk, Tom."

I didn't like to admit it, but I had been avoiding her. In fact I was extremely frustrated, I could not think of a way to control her or make her see reason. She was dangerous, but oddly fascinating as well. And she saw me, she really saw me for what I was. That would just fuel my nervousness, I could tell by the way she looked at me that she knew exactly how my mind worked. Her gaze made me feel uncomfortable every time, I felt revealed in an intimate way.

"Then go ahead, I don't intend to spend an entire Saturday like this, Crane." My voice was luckily ice cold and steady.

"Your little group of half-wits is the reason I am here. Tell them to leave me alone, they are trying to surround me at all times. Bringing flowers, saving seats next to them and trying to casually touch me as often as possible. Well, I can't crush their skulls in public as I'd like to. You are controlling them, so order them to stay away."

"Why would I do that? It sounds to me that they are only treating you like a Lady." I couldn't surpress a chuckle, this only caused her to become even more angry.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, nor am I a racing-horse that is up for sale. Not one of them could ever be good enough for me. I want to make a deal, I'll keep quiet about your little club and in return they'll keep their distance. It's awful, one more day and I'll kill at least one of them."

Her attempt to free herself of their advances was simply amusing. Why didn't I think of a deal before?

"Alright, I'll try, but young men in love are not easily controlled, I think."

A satisfied smile on her lips, she came even closer, our noses almost touching.

"I'm sure you'll manage this just fine." Her voice reminded me of velvet and I froze when she suddenly kissed me on the cheek. The spot where her lips touched my skin burned.

"Thank you, Tom. You are such a sweetheart."

Cold rage taking over my brain and I started wanting to cause someone a lot of pain.

She let go of my wrists and within a second I grabbed my wand from the bedside-table, pointing it at her. She had drawn her wand too and looked smugly at me.

"We are now allies, Tom. Don't forget that."

Something came to me even through the fury raging in my head.

"If we are allies, tell me why you speak parsel and who might be able to speak it as well."

"I'm decended from a Parselmouth, Herpo the foul. That's it. There is another family, but more of them speak parsel than we do for...certain reasons." She lowered her wand, suddenly suspicious.

"Why do you care?"

"You are not the only one."

Every flicker of amusement gone now, she gazed at me nervously.

"That's not good," she said more to herself than to me. She left so quickly that I couldn't even ask another question.

He of all people. He was a Parselmouth and there was only one family that I knew of who shared this ability with us. It seemed impossible that bright, handsome Tom Riddle could be related to a bunch of unstable fanatics like the Gaunts. What if he was just like them, deep down? I had to find out. Was he affected by the inbreeding? He certainly didn't seem like it.

Even though it was a Hogsmeade weekend I stayed at the library. To find any trace of the Gaunts, I had to dig deep. They were part of the Sacred-Twenty-Eight, apart from that there was not much to find. Come on, I thought. I need something. Belvina came by the library to ask if I had changed my mind.

"No, I'll stay here this time. Thank you for asking, though."

"Alright, I guess we'll be back for dinner. See you." She smiled shyly and I was glad that she didn't seem afraid of me. It was useful that most girls were, but it was a nice change to have someone look at you without flinching.

All I had heard about the Gaunts came from my grandfather and he did not seem fond of them in the slightest. Now that he was dead, I couldn't ask anymore.

There I sat, surrounded by huge tomes about Pureblood families.

After several hours an idea struck me. Tom would be a descendant from the female line and since she was a witch she might have gone to Hogwarts. The Gaunts had claimed that Salazar Slytherin himself was their ancestor. So it would only make sense for them to go to this school.

Getting up, I went to the old grumpy looking Librarian and asked in a sweet voice about the school newspapers. Since I was the only student there, she gave me her entire attention and shortly thereafter I found myself looking for any trace in the old articles.

It took me three hours to find a Gaunt. The headline read: "Students help students".

 _As we all know, Hogwarts' team spirit is exemplary. Now proven again by Horace Slughorn, a sixth-year Slytherin who sacrifices his spare time to teach younger students how to brew proper potions..._

And there was a picture, too.

 _...(from left) Merope Gaunt, Peter Bullstrode..._

So, Merope seemed to have been the last Gaunt attending the school and she knew Slughorn. But it was a not enough evidence to conclude a connection between her and Tom. She didn't even look anything like him.

Lank and dull hair and eyes staring in opposite directions. No, nothing like him. Closing the heavy book, I leaned back in my chair with closed eyes, trying to ignore some giggling third-year Ravenclaw girls.

Slow steps were emerging towards me and I gazed up at the intruder. There he was.

I shut my eyes again, acting like he wasn't there.

Tom just stood next to me, while waiting for a reaction. You wish, I thought.

After some time, I stood up and levitated the books back to where they belonged.

Riddle still there and still looking at me with his hands behind his back.

As I wanted to grab my cardigan from the chair he caught my wrist.

A heavy sigh escaped me and I glanced at his frustrated black eyes.

"Yes?"

"You said you know a family that speaks parsel as well." He had come to the same conclusion, rather clever after all.

"Forget about it, you are nothing like them."

He seemed disappointed at my words, but continued to hold my wrist.

"Tell me about them anyway."

"No, trust me, I'd like to forget that they exist."

We suddenly heard the voices of Lestrange and Rosier a few shelves away. They would soon discover us and molest me with their disgusting gazes.

When they were getting even closer, I decided to take the initiative and get rid of them in the easiest way.

I looked up at Riddle, who just wanted to let go of my wrist. Without hestitation I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me, the shelf in my back.

I didn't have to see his confused expression for long, before I pressed my lips against his.

What I now felt was new to me, a shiver was running down my spine and my lips were moving on their own accord.

After a few seconds, he slung an arm around me and burried a hand in my hair.

He pressed against me and I felt my heartbeat going unregularly. I hadn't expected to feel like this, were kisses always like this ?

I couldn't tell for how long we stood there like this, but we eventually stopped when there was a loud thud.

We were both looking startled in the direction of the noise, seeing Nott hurridly picking up a book and leaving with a red face.

Finally realising that we were still entangled, Tom stepped back from me as if I was contagious. But I saw that his usually pale face was a bit flushed, grabbing my cardigan I left the library with a neutral expression and my head high. I was not able to look at him again and left him standing there like a statue.

On my way back to the dungeons I found a quiet corner and hid there, trying to calm my breathing.


	11. Chapter 11: New Revelations

Chapter 11: New Revelations

I stood there for a long time, trying to process what had happened.

She had just kissed me, clearly trying to use me like a puppet. Her only intention was to scare of her suitors.

She had used me like a toy. And yet I couldn't say what came over me to let her. It felt...natural. As if it was supposed to be like this. I couldn't leave her alone now. I've never believed in coincidences. That she was sent to Hogwarts, sorted into Slytherin and her abilites that matched mine, meant something.

When I opened the door to the common room, excited voices could be heard.

"No, I swear!"

"That is nonsense."

All four boys looked up when they heard me enter.

Dolohov spoke first: "My Lord, my cousin's letter has arrived."

"Good, let's discuss it in the dormitory."

Avery, Dolohov, Rosier and Nott followed obligingly behind me.

I sat down in my favorite armchair and nodded to Dolohov to start reading.

" _Dear Antonin,_

 _I'm glad to hear that you are well and I hope it will stay this way. What I now write has to stay between us, for I am in a dangerous position._ _You asked me for information about Medea Crane and I have to say that I don't know much about her personally. Except for the things she has done to some of the students._ _As you might know, Grindelwald's support is strong here, poisoning students and teachers alike. Medea Crane was the best student Durmstrang has had in a long time. She won the duelling contests every time, since her first year. At first people opposed her, older students tried to pick on her. Again, I don't know the specifics, but they must have cornered her after dinner. Three or four boys tried to attack her, what she did could only be described as brutal. Rumour has it that she used an Unforgivable on them. Nobody tried to fight her for years. She became the teacher's favorite and was shown to others like a trophy._ _A year ago, a new group was formed. Grindelwald's army had recruited several students and they attempted to do the same with Medea. Her beliefs were largely ignored by the teachers, but had severe consequences for a lot of us. In what way it came up, I cannot say, in the end a duell was fought. I've heard from a hopefully trustworthy person, that they tried to kidnapp or kill her. They ended up in the forest at night during the last winter. Three of Grindelwald's supporters were killed. A boy confessed the murders. If you ask me and the other students though, she must have messed with his head. One girl accused her in the middle of a lesson and shortly thereafter her heart stopped. It just stopped._ _We think she was poisoned._ _I know how this might sound. I've known her for a few years now and have to say that she is cruel, if she gets attacked._ _Don't get on her bad side, Antonin, snakes bite. She is strongly protected, since she was called the talent of a century when she was only twelve years old._ _And even here, there are still students calling her a genius. She is rather convincing and if she wants to even charming. Don't be fooled by this, cousin. She is not harmless, just stay away from her._

 _I hope you are not in trouble._

 _yours, Dalus."_

Silence fell over the room and my mind was racing. She was even more valuable than I had imagined.

"Stay away from her and be only polite, not more."

The boys nodded and looked at each other with worried expressions.

Sunday morning I decided that it was time to visit Hogsmeade. It was an attempt to free my mind of Tom Riddle. I would keep my distance, whatever might have happened yesterday shouldn't have any effect on me.

It was growing colder outside, so I put on black tights and a simple dark green dress. Taking my black coat off a hook, I followed Annis and Belvina and said Good-bye to Josephina, who would stay to study.

Annis started to talk about this and that. I tried to pay attention to distract myself.

"The boys in our year are hideous, all of them. Except for Riddle, obviously.

How are we supposed to find a husband? I don't want ugly children. No fortune could make up for that. Of course, I could always marry one of my cousins, but only as a last resort."

Belvina nodded, but didn't answer.

"There is only one option then, you'll have to marry Riddle." Laughing at this thought, I turned around to see her deep in thought.

"No, our children would look like angels, though. The only problem is that he is a poor half-blood." She sighed heavily.

"Who cares? I mean blood-status is so overrated. How many stupid Purebloods do you know and how many bright Muggleborns? Also, inbreeding like this only leads to mental instability."

Annis stopped dead in her tracks, Belvina was walking into her by accident.

"Well...I suppose you...have a point."

Her gaze was fixed on the ground and her eyebrows were furrowed.

Belvina looked at me seriously and said in a low voice:"Between you and me, I know you're right. Our family would never tolerate or even acknowledge this. We would be social outcasts, if we don't marry a Pureblood."

"Even a family like the Malfoys has allowed marriges with half-bloods. Why can't we get rid of this outdated opinion?"

"Wouldn't your father be furious if you were to, well, marry someone like that?" Annis was now looking at me inquiringly.

"I...we never talked about it, to be honest. My mother was a half-blood, though. Her mother was a Muggleborn witch from a german island and her father was high up in the german Ministry for Magic. My father doesn't seem to care about blood-status too much."

We walked in silence to The Three Broomsticks and sat down in a quiet corner.

"Annis, are you alright?" She was staring at her butterbeer with a broody expression.

"If...if I was going to tell you a secret, will you promise to keep it to yourself?" Belvina and I shared a glance and nodded.

"I've liked Martin Alderton since our first year." Tears were slowly running down her face and she began to sob.

The other Black next to me and I could only manage two words.

"The Hufflepuff?" He was notoriously clumsy, as far as I've seen.

"Yes, he is so adorable. Every time I have Herbology, I would try to seat myself close to him. Just to hear him talk. But...my family would kill me. And he probably doesn't even like me back."

"Ask him," I simply stated.

"You are an independent person, aren't you? If he does, you should start to worry. Your family has no right to forbid it."

"I suppose you are right," she had finally stopped to cry and looked determined.

When we left for the shrieking shack, Belvina whispered to me.

"That was nice of you, to encourrage her."

Nice? Did I say something nice? Hm, I figured it was a rather well placed comment. I'd never had talks like this before. It was odd.

Josephina told us about everything she had studied today, proud of herself.

"Did you finish that essay for Binns, yet? Could you pass me the chicken?" I asked.

"Sure, and yes. I did finish it, took me long enough. I know you already finished yours days ago, could I have a look?"

"Of course, I'll give it to you after dinner, if that's alright ?"

Josephina nodded with a bright smile. My eyes fell on Rosier, at the other end of the table. He was nervously looking around, his eyes darted to the entrance of the Great Hall every few seconds.

Tom sat next to him and seemed to ignore the blonde boy altogether. Instead he was glaring at the turkey in front of him, deep in thought. But no, I had decided to cut him out of my life and forget about everything.

I finished my dinner without haste and stood up to go to bed early, Belvina and Josephina following me like shadows, as always.

Deciding to go to bed early, I grabbed the book I was currently reading and slipped under the already warm blankets of my bed. I quiet enjoyed novels written by muggles, which my roommates left uncommented. Soon I lost myself in the story of a young man who did not age, instead his soul was decaying and all because of a portrait.

The next morning I still had no idea how to convince her. Brooding over my breakfast I played through every possible scenario in my head. And even though I had done this countless times already, I could not decide on the right way to act.

I noticed her when she entered, with a stern expression on her face. Acting like I didn't see her, I focused on the wall across from me instead. It was still early, so not many people had bothered to get out of bed yet.

After what felt like an eternity the hall filled with students.

Rosier came rushing towards the Slytherin table, his face a mask of fury.

He grabbed Crane's arm and held it in what looked like a painful grip. Anger was rising inside me, but I made myself stay exactly where I was.

"What have you done to her?" He screamed in her face, while forcing her to stand up.

She was obviously confused and answered in a calm voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Druella, she's been missing since yesterday evening. She was in Hogsmeade too, just like you."

"So were many other students, why would I be interested in harming her." Her sound dripped of poison, but she didn't make a move to free herself of him.

"Don't you play the innocent, I know what you are. A monster."

"Well, if you really think so, you should stop this behavior. Before it has serious consequences."

He stared at her with pure hatred, visibly in his eyes.

I considered to stop this dispute, but I was too curious how it would play out.

Suddenly she grabbed his face and he started to scream and struggled to keep himself upright and letting go of her.

"What was that?" Sheer panic was in his voice.

"Do you think I need a wand to defend myself?" Her voice sounded icily and her eyes were burning with rage.

"You gave me an electric shock...without..." His eyes were now widened in fear and understandably so. She looked at him with loathing and it was a fearful sight.

She was able to perform wandless magic. Again she succeeded in surprising me and everybody else. The attention of the entire room was fixed on her.

"I don't know what happened to your sister, nor do I care. So leave me alone and spare me your false accusations."

Snakes bite, I thought.

Rosier glanced to me and looked for support. I responded only with a resentful face. How could he dare to cause a scene like that?

"I'll find out," he simply said. His intention was clearly to get away from her as soon as possible, she merely sat down and finished her breakfast calmly.

Rosier was a fool, after the letter Dolohov received from his cousin he should have known better than to attack her openly. He wouldn't stand a chance against her. Nor would anybody else in this room, except for me.


	12. Chapter 12: Late at night

After a few days had passed, it was evident that Druella Rosier was in trouble. The Slytherin girls shot me resentful looks even more often than usually, of course only when they thought I couldn't see it.

Belvina and Annis had tried to defend me and swore that they were together with me for the entire day, but nobody seemed to believe them.

We had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and to do Annis a favor, I saved a seat for her. Right next to Martin Alderton.

Her face grew bright red when she sat down next to him and silence fell over our table for the next hour. Until Martin, clumsy as always, cut himself with his own shovel. That boy cut himself on a shovel, I was stunned that he had survived so far.

"Ouch, oh no, not again." Blood was dripping on the table and the Hufflepuff boy next to him looked like he would faint any minute. But Annis, compassionate like she was, stepped towards Martin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Martin. Are you alright? Can I help you with anything?"

"Mr Alderton, you can go to the Hospital Wing. Mr Andrews will accompany you."

I cleared my throat.

"Professor Beery, I think Mr Andrews is not used to seeing blood. Miss Black on the other hand considers to become a healer, she could go with him." Telling straight out lies, I convinced the old Professor and Annis shot me a fearful look as they left.

Belvina's gaze met mine and both of us had a little smile on our faces.

We had a bit of time after lunch and I went for a walk. It was supposed to be safe now, after half a dozen Hit Wizards had put even more enchantments on Hogwarts' boarders.

It was now so cold, that a coat was necessary and I strolled towards the Quidditch Pitch in a thick black coat. Always glancing over my shoulder and at the forest, I couldn't help but feeling watched. All nonsense, paranoia never did any good, I thought.

As I made my way back, I saw a gleam out of the corner of my eye. It was gone within an instant. Of course, it came out of the direction of the forest, but not actually in the forest.

I stepped back and saw it again. Something reflected the sunlight, it was laying in the grass, only a few metres away. When I came closer, I could see that it was a necklace. So I picked it up and felt my heart stop.

The deathly hallows.

It all made sense now. The attack on me really was meant to end my life.

They saw me as a threat. But how did this necklace come here ? There was only one possibility, they were still close. Or others had come. I swallowed hard, even though I hadn't found anything before, I had to enter the forest again. I hoped for the slight chance of finding anything that could help me, a hint to where they were hiding.

I decided to do it tonight, after curfew. I just had to be careful.

After dinner, I prepared myself to sneak out as soon as most people were asleep (ghosts excluded).

It felt like ages before midnight struck. Fully dressed, I got out of bed and crossed the common room on my tiptoes. Trying not to make a sound, I figured that there might be obstacles on most entrances to prevent students from sneaking out. So I tried the windows, I couldn't detect any charms so far, that fitted my plans rather well.

Now, as I sat in the window, I decided that slowly climbing my way down was a good way of doing it. I had chosen a comparatively high window, considering that this was the Ground floor. But only two metres were managable. I swung one leg out of the window and felt a sudden push.

My face was pressed against the grass and it took a moment before I could recover from the impact.

"Graceful as always," an amused voice said. Tom Riddle's voice. Oh damn him.

I got up as fast I could and glared at him. His face looked angelical, only illuminated by the torches from inside the castle.

His wand in his hand, he didn't even try to surpress his sneer.

Of course, he'd given me the push. What an asshole.

"So, Crane, might I ask what you are doing outside after curfew ?" Why him ?

"What about you?" That was definetly not my sassiest answer, but I didn't know what to say.

"I'm a Prefect and a student is missing. Naturally the school wants us to patrol the castle and grounds."

That git. Taking deep breaths, an idea struck me. Druella was a Prefect as well and obviously in love with him. What if he was responsible for her disappearence? After all, his dislike of her was evident.

Her face changed and suddenly she looked like a child on christmas morning, besides the devilish gleam in her eyes.

This could not be good.

When she turned to me, she seemed slightly happier to see me. Her grin sent a shiver down my spine. But her gaze showed something

Cocking her head to one side, she began to stare into the distance.

"Would you now tell me what brought you here?"

Her eyes met mine and she stepped closer to me. It felt like my body was forced to stay where I was, an odd gravity seemingly drawing me towards her.

"No," she whispered and turned around, towards the grounds.

I filled my lungs with fresh air and followed her, annoyed yet again.

We walked in silence before she stopped.

Looking from the grass she was standing on into the direction of the forest. She seemed to make a decision, because she strode determined towards it.

"Do you have a death wish ?"

"No, not particularly. But I'll take that risk."A smile on her lips, she glanced at me out of the corners of her eyes.

"Crane, you've never been in the forest. And to enter it in the middle of the night is lunacy." I stopped to follow her and she gave me a look over her shoulder. The moon was bright tonight, so I could see her clearly.

Standing in front of me now, she spoke softly.

"I'm not alone, after all. And I bet you know the forest well."

"Why would I consider to help you?"

"I will, only if you help me, tell you why I'm here tonight. I have a good reason, I promise."

My eyes fixed on her's, I knew I had no other choice than to give in. The curiousity might eat me up if I wouldn't, I thought.

She had already sensed my decision and took something out of her pocket. A necklace, with an odd symbol.

"I found this today."

"So ?"

"This is the symbol of the three Deathly Hallows, Grindelwald's army wears these. And they must have attacked us, first me and then both of us. I've had some trouble with them before."

"Why would they attack me then ?" I sneered at her.

"Well, we stood very closely and from a distance it might have looked like we were...friends." Her face was blank, but I could almost hear her laughing.

"I understand. So you think they are still here and hide in the forbidden forest?"

She simply nodded and we walked towards the forest in silence.

Shortly after we entered it, I couldn't help myself but ask her what the necklace meant.

"Well, they represent the gifts from Death himself. The Invisibility Cloak, the Elder wand and the Resurrection stone. They are legends and told to children."

"Resurrection stone? So one doesn't have to die?" I tried to keep my voice as impassive as possible.

"No, it brings back the dead, but someone needs to use it. So you'd need someone else to bring you back. And as I said, it's only a legend. Immortality is tricky, my ancestor Herpo the foul tried to challenge death and lost, just like everybody else."

"What do you mean?"

"He found a way to split his soul."

I grabbed her arm and she turned to look at me.

"A Horcrux? How?" My heart was pumping wildly in my chest.

"He was the first to achieve this, but this is very dark magic, Tom. And it has consequences. He was killed in the end, by his own wife."

"Would you care to explain the consequences ?" I asked annoyed.

"Since you seem so eager, yes." She sighed heavily.

"You become a monster, losing control over yourself and not able to think as clearly. It's not worth it. I read his wife's journals, we have them in our library at home. You don't want to know what he did to her after becoming less than a human."

I let go of her arm and looked down. She was right, the consequences wouldn't be worth it. Such a shame, I had hoped to have a solution, finally.

"Don't look so disappointed, Tommy." Her voice dripped of sarcasm.

"Don't call me that."

"Touchy, aren't you? Don't say Tommy, don't talk about my heritage and don't question Pureblood supremacy. Merlin, you are not easy."

"I hate that name, it was my father's. Except for the middle name, that was my maternal grandfather's."

"Go on, I'm curious now."

This girl would not survive this night, if she went on like this.

"Marvolo, satisfied?"

But she didn't look like it. Her eyes widened and her smile slid off her face.

She struggled to regain her composure, trying to act like everything was normal. She continued to go deeper into the forest, now more than curious, I followed her.

"You know something. Don't try to run away from me, Crane." She was literally almost running, but then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Are you going to tell me..." She suddenly laid a hand over my mouth and looked alarmed. I could hear a noise that sounded like...hoofs. Oh no, I thought, not now.


	13. Chapter 13: The Saviour

Chapter 13: The Saviour

The female centaur stopped in front of us, our wands were immediately pointed at her.

"Students are not allowed in the woods," she said in a threatening tone.

"Oh, thank you for telling us. We'll be on our way then." I said, with a friendly smile.

Both of us were slowly walking backwards, away from the ill-tempered centaur.

"Do you belong to the others ?"

"Others?" I didn't even try to conceal my curiousity.

"The hooded figures and the girl."

"Do you know where they are?" I was now going towards her, shaking off Tom's hand from my shoulder.

"We have the girl. The other two vanished."

"Is she alive?" A slight disappointment washed over me when she nodded. Okay, it was not Riddle and that dreadful girl was still alive, I thought, what a shame.

"Yes, wait here. I'll bring her to you, before the others decide to kill her." She strode off and I called behind her: "Take your time."

"Would you tell me now why you acted so strange, well, even more than usually?" He couldn't conceal his anger a bit.

A sigh escaped me and I turned towards him, I could only make out where he stood. The trees let only a slight amount of moonlight through.

I had to tell him, he has a right to know, I thought.

"Gaunt. Your mother was a Gaunt, her name was probably Merope. They claimed to be descendants of Slytherin himself."

"I knew it." He sounded excited.

"Tom, they lost every influence and all the money they had, because they believed in Pureblood supremacy." I gripped his arm, while I spoke.

"What do you mean?" He sounded puzzled.

"They became mentaly instable, through inbreeding. Since centuries there was not one extraordinary talent among them, but they kept the ability to talk to snakes. The fact that your father was a muggle is probably the only reason preventing you from going down the same road."

The silence that followed was crushing. I could feel his temper rising and I held his arm tightly, trying to keep him contained.

After half an hour of standing like this, we could hear the centaur coming closer. I stood next to Tom, still holding on to him, feeling that he had calmed down, eventually.

On the back of the centaur was a limp figure, I could make out her blonde hair, Druella Rosier.

She was dropped unceremonously to the hard ground.

"Leave now and don't come back." Her voice was almost deafening after the peaceful quiet.

I mumbled:" We'll see," and she disappeared again.

There we were both staring at the girl, who lay completely still.

"We will have to explain why I am here, with you."

"Well, you were worrying about a fellow student and afraid I could get hurt, all alone." He sounded more like himself now, slightly arrogant.

"Fine. Shall we levitate her?"

"Yes."

So we raised our wands and made our way out of the woods, with Druella flying into a tree from to time, by accident of course.

When we finally reached the castle, we let her down. She hit the grass with a loud thud.

"Slughorn?" I asked, now able to see Tom better.

"Probably the best idea. Don't want to encounter Dumbledore." He spit his name. I had already realised that there were some hard feelings between those two. Everytime they would enter the same room, the temperature dropped. Even though Tom tried to seem like the perfect model student.

Druella suddenly moved and sat up, with a confused expression she looked up at him.

"Riddle? You...you have saved me?" She swung herself at him, knocking him almost over.

She gazed dramatically at him and passed out again. In a very '18th-century-lady' kind of manner.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. She is not serious, is she?"

"Just get Slughorn," he was obviously annoyed and didn't even bother to catch her. She fell back to the ground and lay at an odd angle.

Sighing heavily, I made my way to the dungeons.

Three knocks later, Slughorn opened his door, looking ruffled.

"Miss Crane, why are you up this late?"

"Professor, we found Miss Rosier."

Every sign of sleepyness vanished instantly and we hastened towards the place where they were waiting.

Tom was kneeling next to Druella, holding her. Nice, I thought. Now he seemed like a seriously worried classmate.

"Where did you find her?" The Professor was now examining her closely.

"She was laying at the edge of the forest, Sir." Tom's eyes met mine as I said it and I could see the approval.

"Miss Crane was worried, when she heard that I would be all on my own tonight. So she came to help me."

"Well, that was brave of you. And you will not be punished, of course. I will handle it from here, she just seems exhausted. You two go back to your dormitories, you deserve some sleep." His smile was warm and he sent a Patronus to the Hospital Wing, it had the shape of a fish.

I had been sitting in library in peace, while reading about how to breath underwater, when Tom sat down across from me.

He had a heavy tome in his hands 'The four Hogwarts Founders'.

Well, someone was reading up on his ancestry, I thought.

The silence was not broken, except for some Griffindors at a table in the corner of the room. It seemed that Tom and I had made our peace, accepting the other and not trying to challenge this silent agreement. Of course, I had to think about the last time we were here together and I could feel my cheeks flush.

I looked up from my book, when I saw someone come nearer.

Druella Rosier. Hm, not that exhausted after all, I thought.

"I...I don't remember anything but ...Riddle, I want to thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome," I said, a clear edge to my words. She shot me a furious look, before fixing it sweetly back on Tom. His expression was neutral, but I could see his eyes smiling.

"Well, as a thank you, I've brought you some chocolate." She laid a box on the table, without thinking twice, I opened it and started to eat.

"That is so considerate of you," I said. Her face changed into a mask of horror, before she turned around and walked stiffly out of the library.

"I kinda hate her."

"I'm sure she hasn't noticed a thing." A sneer on his lips, his eyes suddenly narrowed.

I started to feel dizzy and laid my head in my hands. Swallowing hard, I tried to pull myself together.

Taking a deep breath, I heard laughter from the other end of the library, so I looked up. A warm feeling was washing over me as I saw his black hair and the fair skin. There he was, the love of my life, Fleamont Potter.


	14. Chapter 14: The Pretence

Chapter 14: The Pretence

Her eyes were fixed on the Gryffindors and her lips formed a soft smile, before turning into a grin.

Slowly getting up, she used the table to support her.

"Potter?" Her voice was quiet and I grabbed her wrist.

Her brilliant smile fixed on me, she said: "Isn't he beautiful, Tom?"

Oh no, I thought. I got up quickly and walked around the table towards her. With an iron grip, now around her upper arm, I held her close.

Trying to keep her from jumping towards the Gryffindors, I couldn't prevent her from calling out to them.

"Potter?" She started now to struggle against my grip quiet vehemently. Potter looked up and his face was showing his surprise.

"Y-yes?" His eyes darted from her to me and back.

"Potter, I...I think I lo...," just in time I could lay my hand over her mouth.

"She's not feeling well," I said icily, while the entire table gaped openly at this odd scene.

She started to struggle even more now and I could hardly prevent her from jumping at Potter. Druella will pay for this, I thought.

One arm now around her waist, I ignored her protests and carried her out of the library. Now punching and kicking, I couldn't keep her silent.

"Potter, I love you. We...we could...well...go out if you want to. You are just perfect."

I carried her down to the dungeons, with some difficulty, because she was stronger than she looked.

"Tom, why are you keeping me from Fleamont. That is so unfair, I love him." Her big green eyes now on mine, I noticed tears shining in them.

"You will thank me later, trust me."

"I don't think so."

I let her down before I opened the door to the potions classroom. Still one arm around her waist, I forced her into the room.

"Sit down, Potter will come any minute."

Her face lit up and she obligingly sat down, while I turned to the cupboard to take out everything necessary for the antidote.

"Do...do you think he likes me? What if I am not pretty enough?"

I turned to look at her and was utterly shocked to see her seriously concerned.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I have strange hair, maybe he dislikes it?"

"I'm sure he doesn't," I said it only to calm her down, of course.

Druella must have used a love potion that makes you fall in love with the first person you see. So I started to brew a potion that would end this lunacy.

"You are nice, Tom. Really, you are. I'm glad that we are friends, I feel alone most of the time." She had stood up and was standing next to me, laying her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes.

The situation is quiet severe, I thought. Her arms were now around me, it was slightly disturbing.

"Sit down, you need to drink something."

"Hm...well, if you say so. But when will Fleamont be here?"

"Soon, but first you have to drink this."

She eyed me suspicously, but after a sigh she took the cup from my hands.

"Only because you are my friend." She gave me a radiant smile one last time, before she drained the cup.

The happy expression slid off her face and it instantly darkened.

"What happened?"

"The chocolate you ate was containing a love potion."

Her nails were now digging into the wood of the table and she looked furious.

"Your fellow Prefect will be butchered."

"I hope so, it was quiet some work to keep you away from your one true love."

She laid her head on the table and cursed like a sailor.

"Don't worry, it could have been worse. I let Mulciber or Nott try my food first usually, just to make sure. Happens surprisingly often that they fall in love, all of a sudden."

"Oh Merlin, I told that guy that I loved him. I hope I can forget this as soon as possible."

"You had even severe doubts about yourself, quiet entertaining." A smirk settled on my face, but she shot me a dark look, so I lowered my gaze on the table and tried to surpress it.

"My brother pranked me, when we were around 9. But the effects lasted longer than intended." Her eyes closed, she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sure Potter loves it," I couldn't hold back a chuckle.

I was surprised that she didn't curse me on the spot. Instead a sad smile was spreading on her face.

"Well, you should go to bed."

"Yes, you are right." She sounded exhausted.

I could see her hands shaking, a side-effect of the antidote.

Both of us stood up and realising that her legs shook as much as her hands, I laid an arm around her for support.

The surprising part was that she let me. We walked like this to the Slytherin common room, in silence.

Belvina and Annis Black were sitting in it and stood up as soon as we entered.

They kept their distance when I helped Crane to sit down in an armchair next to the fire.

She put up her feet and closed her eyes for a moment. The two girls kept quiet during this time, but stared at her.

"Druella Rosier," she finally said.

"I want to know everything there is to know about her." She was looking straight at the Blacks, they nodded and glancing curiously at me they left silently.

I sat down across from her and wondered how this strange alliance had begun.

"I want revenge and I want to know why she is still alive."

"Well, technically I should want revenge. After all, the love potion was meant for me. And if that is not enough for you, I might had to endure several kicks and punches, while I tried to restrain you from your soulmate." A sneer on my face, I ignored her angry expression.

"You are the bait, then."

"Excuse me?"

"She is in love with you, so you will be the tool to crush her. Any questions?"

"You can't be serious?" I laughed at the mere thought.

"Listen, don't worry, I won't use you as a toy in this...matter. You only do the things you are comfortable with. It could be worse, Druella is not that ugly."

"She has a face like a bulldog and the personality of a brick." I spat those words and got an amused smile from her back.

"What would you do then?"

"Take away everything she holds dear," I simply stated.

"Good, you are number one then. We'll make her a social outcast and her marks will drop after that. We have to be careful, so nobody realises that we are behind it."

"This doesn't seem like the first time you plan something like this."

"No, it isn't. Even though it bores me, these games without worthy opponents."

I knew what she meant, exactly how it felt to be above others. Somehow lonely.

"She doesn't know who you saw first, does she?"

"No, but by now everybody in this castle will know." She bit her lip, while glaring at the fire.

"Then let us make them doubt the rumors." I gave her a measuring look.

"What do you propose?"

Pretending like it was the only logical option, I told her the idea that I had for quiet a while.

"She is in love with me and loathes you. So, if we...would...be a team, openly..."

He didn't finish that sentence, because he didn't need to. I understood and could not believe that he of all people would suggest this.

The message was clear, we should act like we were a couple. My eyes met his and...I thought there might have been a flicker of nervousness, gone within an instant.

"That would be...reasonable, I suppose." I saw him swallow and cocking his head to one side, a neutral mask on his face.

"How should it be done...if...we considered it?" I asked, afraid my voice might betray me. If I was honest, the kiss we shared in the library still haunted my thoughts. I needed to be careful with him, emotions wouldn't be of any use here. Quiet the contrary.

"Little things might be enough to spread the rumor. If I was for instance carrying your back, seated next to you during meals or you would wait for me after classes. We only need to plant the faint idea in peoples heads."

His obsidian eyes didn't give away what he thought, but he looked angelic. The crackling fire illuminating his handsome face and the neat black hair. He really was nice to look at.

"Sounds good. That would also entail that you'd lose your little fanclub, won't you miss it?" I chuckled lightly and earned a smirk that even reached his eyes.

"Won't you miss yours?"

Now feeling better, I got up and put my hands on his armrests, my face close to his now. His gaze fell on my lips as I said: "Fair enough."

I walked out of the common room, feeling his stare on me.


	15. Chapter 15: The hidden Serpent

Chapter 15: The hidden Serpent

 _Medea_

When I entered the Great Hall Lestrange got up so I would sit next to Tom. I had started to dread and look forward to this every day. I sat down and without looking up from his newspaper, he handed me the strawberries. Egg and Toast already on my plate, just like every morning since we agreed to play the couple. I regretted this decision almost inmediately.

While he was sitting next to me an urge to touch him washed over me. It felt like gravity was pulling me towards him and I hated it. Feeling like I would lose control sooner or later, I tried not to touch him as little as possible. He kept his distance as well, yet every single time we would feel the other ones skin (intentional or not) an unfamiliar sensation came over me.

I had hoped that spending more time with him could cure me, make him just like the others. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect.

The school had accepted it as a fact that we were seemingly a couple and because the girls were afraid of me and the boys of him nobody bothered us. Slughorn would beam as soon as he caught a glimpse of either of us.

Druella Rosier, the reason we even did this, was not in a great shape.

She's had a serious of odd accidents, for instance a nasty encounter with the Giant Squid. Annis told me that Druella was obsessed with her weight, so she miracously gained 20 pounds. This made her thin-skinned and snap at her friends, who tried to get away from her. She was the only one who still dared to glare at me.

Her brother on the other hand could not even look into my eyes, none of them could, except for Mulciber. Sometimes he'd give me a pitying look.

When Tom's arm suddenly brushed mine it sent shivers down my spine.

I need to end this farce, I thought.

 _Tom_

As I was patrolling the third floor, there she stood, leaning against the wall. This was not the first moment I was glad Druella and I had split up.

"You shouldn't be out after curfew," I said with a smirk. She answered only with a sneer.

But then she said: "I need to talk to you, so I figured after curfew was the safest option."

"Now I am curious."

She gestured to the door next to her, a girls bathroom.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You are not serious, are you?"

She only laughed lightly. "It will be our secret, I promise." Opening the door, she waited for me to go first.

Heavily sighing I entered and heard her close the door behind us. I stopped in the middle of the room and she walked slowly towards the row of sinks, leaning against them.

"You have my full attention, Crane." I gave her a measuring look and realised that her face was a porcelain mask, her eyes relentless.

"Druella Rosier has lost her friends, her confidence and her reputation. I think it's enough. Even though I don't believe the official version, that she was put under the Imperius curse or obliviated before the centaurs scared off the intruders, she suffered enough for the love potion."

"If you think so. Was that all?" I understood what she meant and yet I was still confused. She didn't have to sneak out to tell me that, a quick word after class would have sufficed.

"That would of course make our agreement unnecessary, we can end this little act now."

Her words sank in slowly and while I was still processing their meaning, she was pushing past me to the door.

Without thinking first, I held out one arm to stop her.

Anger rose in me and my hand settled on her shoulder, turning her to face me.

I didn't know what to say, so I just looked at her. Her body was so close that I could feel the heat it radiated. Her big green eyes were fixed on me, boldly. There was only one word I wanted to say.

"No."

She raised an eyebrow and my heart stopped for a beat. The last weeks had only proved to me that it was best for us to be a team. Even though it felt strange at first, being so close to her, this odd feeling pulling us towards each other. I knew she felt it, too. She had to.

Before I could stop myself, my lips were on her's, one hand buried deep in her hair.

She put up a fight for a few seconds, before giving in. Her smell and the taste of her lips were intoxicating. The kiss grew more passionate and I could feel her body lean into mine. My lips trailed to her neck and she pulled me even closer. One hand on the side of her face I drank in her soft skin and silky hair. Just for one short moment our eyes met as we were nose to nose, both breathless. They burned with longing, for once they showed what she truly felt.

We clung to each other, unable to let the other go. Her touch left a burning sensation behind and an unknown feeling was building up in my chest, a desire to stay like this for as long as possible. She was breathtakingly beautiful and the force this realisation hit me with was beyond anything I had ever experienced. One arm now around her waist, the fingers of my other hand caressed her cheek. Our kisses were now getting slower, while she sent shivers down my spine through the way her hands felt on my back and in my hair.

Our foreheads were touching, when she whispered: "This is not right." Her words resulted in a heavy weight pressing against my sternum from within.

She was suddenly pulling back from me, going to the row of sinks, laying her hands on either side of one.

"Why?" I followed her with quick steps. Then standing behind her, I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me in the mirror.

What I saw was familiar, an aversion to trust and relying on anybody.

"Think about what we could achieve together. You and I. This is no coincidence, Crane."

I burried my nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. She smelled of the ocean and something I couldn't quiet identify.

Her head was resting against my shoulder, eyes closed.

She took a deep breath and after a few seconds her eyes fluttered open again.

She was moving slightly, the tone of her voice alarmed me.

"Tom."

She swallowed hard.

"There is something engraved on the tap. Look."

She stepped aside, so I could examine it. A serpent, without a doubt. Why would it be here? Could it be used as a kind of signpost?

"What is your purpose ?" Medea spoke those words in parsel and oddly enough the row of sinks started to move. She turned around, casting several silencing charms on the door and locking it.

We were now standing at what looked like an entrance. Medea's gaze met mine and I grabbed her wrist before she could go first.

"Let me," I said. After all, I was a descendant of Slytherin and who knew what was waiting for us down there.


	16. Chapter 16: Warnings and Promises

Chapter 16: Warnings and Promises

Medea

I fell and fell and fell. Well, actually slided, I guess. There was only darkness around me and the air smelled of decay.

I couldn't see anything. Startled by the sudden touch, I realised that Tom had caught me. He helped me to get up and my eyes started to adjust to the dark.

"Lumos," I said and we examined our surroundings.

We were standing between bones and what must have been snake skin. My nose was quite right, this place had obviously been abondened, for what seemed like a long time.

Tom started to make his way through the morbid scene, carelessly kicking aside bones and patches of skin. I followed him without comment, freezing slightly in the damp air. Glancing over at him, I saw that whatever had been in his eyes before had completely vanished and been replaced by a stern look on his pale face.

I was expecting something to happen, something dangerous, but we reached a dark corridor without any interruptions. Both of us were clearly drawn to the end of it, even though I could sense that something very unpleasent was awaiting us. Our steps were echoing from the walls and the sound of running water in the distance could be heard. This corridor seemed to go on forever, but after a little eternity we reached a stone wall with two entwined snakes on it.

Tom and I shared a brief glance, before hissing sounds left his mouth, ordering the snakes to show us the way. They obeyed and a passageway appeared. A wave of icy air was coming out of it, but neither of us cared. The excitement was filling us with a rush of adrenalin.

We climbed through the hole in the wall and torches suddenly flared. The fire was green and revealed the place in front of us.

There was a statue at the far end with a pillar on either side of it. Each pillar was surrounded by black water. And right before it was a huddled figure, dressed in an old gown. Exchanging measuring looks we walked slowly up to the person. As we came closer it became obvious that this was a women. Thick, very long black hair was covering her face. The dress she was wearing had been white once, even though it was a dirty grey now it was still quite a contrast to her skin. She had an olive skin tone and seemed to be young, it was hard to tell without seeing her face. She was leaning against the statue behind her, barefoot and in what looked like a very uncomfortable postion.

We stopped around two metres from her, our wands raised. She didn't move.

Tom took a deep breath before he spoke: "Who are you?"

His voice got carried through the entire chamber, it was impossible to miss.

No answer.

I stepped towards her, because I couldn't even tell if she was breathing. After all, this place was below zero and she was only wearing a thin linen dress.

I froze in motion as I heard laughter.

It was not joyous, but bitter and cold.

Tom reached for my arm dragging me back to him.

She lifted her head up at the ceiling and the hair fell back from her face. I was right, she was young. Her beauty was striking, even with this odd expression on her face.

Her head turned slowly towards us and her dark eyes seemed unseeing.

"Daughter of Herpo, you shouldn't be here."

Her voice sounded like she had not used it in quiet some time.

A thousand thoughts were crossing my mind and yet I kept silent, not knowing how to respond.

"How do you know this about her ?" Tom's tone was commanding and relentless.

"I see it. I would always recognise this stsurrounding her. Just like him," she said dreamily.

Tom was speechless, as was I.

"Son of Slytherin, there is something you need to know. Great power fell into your hands, you should use it wisely."

Tom's eyes narrowed and his expression darkened.

"Eyes cannot deceive, they are the gates to the soul. Sometimes it is better not to know one's true self. Sometimes you should not see into the eyes of creatures or men. It could be the last thing you will ever remember."

She sounded stiff and drained of life.

"Who are you ?" I asked softly.

"No one. I was someone, a long time ago. Now I am little more than a shell, bound to one purpose. To warn the unbelieving."

"What was your name ?" I lowered my wand, realising that no danger would come from her.

"I was called many things throughout my short life. Daughter, sister and Priestess were some of them. Nothing is left, no one to whisper my name. Your ancestor made sure of this, girl."

"Did you really know him ?"

"I knew him. He was our downfall. Our hangman. Ridding us of our identities and loved ones. He kept me and later on I was passed to wizards and witches that tried to overtake him. None succeeded, until now."

Tom eventually regained his speech and a sneer appeared on his face.

"Herpo the Foul lived in ancient Greece, how can you be still alive ?"

"She is not," I said quietly.

He focused on me with knitted eyebrows.

"You look, but you can't see, boy. She is correct, my lifetime had ended when I was 24 years old. I am only a mere shadow of who I once was. Damned."

"She must be something like an Inferius," I whispered under my breath.

"What do you remember from your life ?" He continued with the interrogation in a softer tone.

"I don't remember faces. I don't remember how their laughter sounded like. The strongest memory that has stayed with me all this time is an emotion. Despair, for no one believed my words."

She looked down to the ground, and a heavy weight seemed to be on her shoulders.

"Are you...were you Cassandra of Troy ?"

She nodded and fixed her gaze on me.

"Now that I have warned the next generation I can go back to sleep. Until another heir of Slytherin comes to Hogwarts and finds us."

"Us? So you are not the monster inside the chamber? What is it then ?" Tom started to speak quickly, barely able to conceal his excitement.

"No, I am a messenger. I can tell you that it all started with Herpo. He was the beginning. And you," she spoke softly to me ," should be ready. It will soon be the time to decide your fate. To defeat whoever stands in your way. I am certain that the Moirai are looking forward to it."

A heavy silence fell over the chamber, only disturbed by the sound of Cassandra standing up.

We could now see that she wore a thin golden necklace, at its end was a little pendant. A translucent gemstone was sparkling at me when Cassansdra took the necklace off. Her hand reached out for mine and gave it to me.

"This belongs to your family, I was meant to keep it safe. Son of Slytherin, be carefull with your newly found power or you might lose what you hold most dear."

With these words on her lips she turned around and walked towards the water at the edge of the chamber and within seconds she had vanished in it.

Tom

We stood in silence for a while after this strange encounter.

Finally, I regained my composure and turned to Medea.

"Show me the necklace."

My voice was low and yet it appeared too loud in the pressing silence of the chamber.

She looked at me with her green eyes that were almost black in this light.

The necklace was sitting in her palm, looking not remarkable at all. Something had to be special about it, or else her ancestor wouldn't have wanted to keep it safe. Or hidden, I thought.

"Does it make any sense to you, this whole 'don't look into eyes' thing ?"

I sighed, "Not really, what about you ?"

"I...I have a suspicion. She said Herpo was the first, well, he created the first Horcrux obviously. But he also bred the first basilisk. And you die if you look into its eyes."

"Yes... of course. That would mean that..."

A gleam came into her eyes, showing her excitement. I felt the same way. If the legend was true and it could only be controlled by the heir of Slytherin...

"It has to stay a secret." She said, looking into the distance wide-eyed.

"What are you thinking about ?" I asked, worried, while I was brushing her cheek with my hand. Enjoying the softness of it.

"Most people know that I am a Parselmouth, if someone would see the basilisk, well...they would think I have something to do with it. And you."

I didn't like to hear her speak like this, almost afraid. She should know that nothing would ever happen to her as long as I could prevent it, I thought.

"Don't worry, no one will find out. I promise."

Lifting her chin up, I touched her lips softly with mine.

No harm would come her way. This, I promised to myself.


	17. Chapter 17: Interruptions

Chapter 17: Interruptions

 **Medea**

"We should go now, before anyone notices that we are gone. This has taken too much time already," I said, only wanting to leave.

Tom stepped back from me and we left the Chamber of Secrets. It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders as soon as we reached the entrance.

Now standing between bones and the evidence that Slytherin's Basilisk was gigantic, we looked at the slide.

"Well, I think a clever charm will do the trick. We just have to climb up and make our feet stick to the stone." I said, exhausted after this nightly adventure.

"I agree." Tom seemed to be just as tired as I was.

Back up in the bathroom, we sat down on the floor a couple of minutes, panting heavily.

"That was a long tube," I observed.

After getting up we left in different directions. He kissed me good-bye briefly. And I started to wonder on my way to the dungeons.

What we were, how this could happen and above anything else, what would this mean for us?

Would we marry one day and have children? While he would work for the Ministry and I stayed home, like a good girl ?

This was all ludicrous, we weren't like that. I expected more from my life, more adventure. I smiled to myself, knowing that Tom would have answered these questions the same way.

We will see, I thought.

When I was walking around the last corner seperating me from the Slytherin dungeons, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eyes.

I stopped and turned, and yes, I was right.

Druella Rosier was standing on the other side of the corridor, halfway up the stairs.

Her face was barely visible, only illuminated by a torch several metres away from her. Despite the low light I could see that she was shooting daggers at me with her eyes. All of a sudden her face changed and a little knowing smile settled on her lips. I continued my way, slightly disturbed.

Thinking about it even in bed, seconds from falling asleep.

 **Tom**

"There you are. I've been waiting for you for far too long."

Druella smiled at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Riddle."

"Well, now that you have finally arrived, we can call it a night." The annoyance I felt was not enough to make me angry. Not now. I have found the chamber of secrets, at last.

Still, there was this warm feeling in my chest, caused only by the conversation with Medea. Even now, just to think her name made everything better and more promising.

The events of tonight had made our bond even stronger, I felt in the way she would lean into me when we touched. Like she was relying on me. Trusting me.

I could hardly wait to see her again. The fact that I thought about the small distance between us and how I could minimize it concerned me a bit for a moment or two.

The change between us didn't go unnoticed, or maybe it was just the way I behaved.

Mulciber and Lestrange stopped next to me in the common room, waiting to accompany me to breakfast.

"Go. I'll be in the Great Hall soon."

Slightly startled, they obeyed and I kept standing next to the fire, since it was getting quiet chilly lately.

Medea entered the room after a couple of minutes. Annis and Belvina Black were with her, as always. Following her every step like shadows.

She stopped when she saw me and a confused expression crossed her face, then she finally came up to me.

I just smiled at her and she gave me a kiss on the cheek, before taking my arm to leave.

Mulciber had the sense not to seat himself next to me in Transfiguration class. While Dumbledore droned on about ways of transfiguring an object into an animal, I glanced over at her. She was brooding over a book, evidently not Transfiguration. Dumbledore either didn't notice this or cared too little to interrupt her.

I brushed my hand against her's, which made her look at me questioningly.

Following my gaze to her book, a little smirk was spreading on her lips.

All I could tell was that different rituals were mentioned and that it was a way of discovering a part of one's soul.

I took a small piece of parchment and wrote down one word.

 _Animagi ?_

She wrote quickly back in her elegant handwriting.

 _It interests me, that's all._

Of course. I pressed her hand briefly and turned back towards Dumbledore.

His monolgue was interrupted by a curt knock on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said in his oddly soft voice.

A man entered who was dressed completely in black. Even his shoulder-length hair and full beard were jet-black. His pale blue eyes took in the class in front of him.

He spoke in a rough voice, but sounded very well-mannered. His cloak was of a fine material and he wore a suit underneath it, like a muggle. The black tie made him look like an undertaker.

"Please excuse my intrusion, Professor. I was instructed to take one of your students to London."

A murmur went through the room before Dumbledore answered.

"May I ask who that would be ?"

"Miss Medea Crane."

She stared at this stranger with knitted eyebrows.

Nonetheless she stood up and packed her things, while shooting me a worried look.

Within a minute, she was gone.

 **Medea**

We had left Hogwarts in silence. Now, as we were passing the gates to the grounds, did the stranger talk for the first time alone to me.

"Your father was injured on a mission. I will apperate with you to St. Mungo's Hospital and wait while you talk to your father. You will be taken back to school soon by a Ministry employee."

I let that sink in for a minute on our way to Hogsmeade. I wasn't that surprised, after all, my father had a dangerous job. But to be taken out of school and brought to London...that alarmed me.

White. So much white. The stranger, who had not talked to me since we left Hogwarts, guided me through the seemingly endless corridors without stopping at the front desk first.

He eventually stopped next to a door that looked like all the others. Taking a deep breath, I entered and walked to the figure lying in an impeccably white bed.

I sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Father ?"

There was a short pressure from his fingers. His face was unnaturally pale, but his lips curled into a smile when he saw me.

"There you are. I was wondering if they would bring you to me." His voice sounded weak and his chest and arms were heavily bandaged.

"What happened ?"

"You know I cannot tell you. But it's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."

"Good. I hope you will take your time to recover, even though that means I have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas."

He gave a low chuckle and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"After losing your mother and Atlas, I..."

He broke off, trying to collect himself.

"I wanted to make sure that you were safe. That you could protect yourself. I never expected you to become this powerful at such a young age. You are more ambitious than I would have thought. I'm sorry, that this had to happen to you."

"I know what you did had to be done."

He seemed relieved at my words.

"I am proud of you. The Ministry has an eye on you by the way. They want you to join the Auror Office once you graduate. It is unusual to handpick Aurors, but not unheard of."

"I don't know what I am going to do after school. Maybe just travelling around for a while." My thoughts trailed of to all the exciting places I had read about.

"Well, you have enough time to figure it all out. It's not like I would marry you off to some cousin, like the Blacks do."

"This whole blood-purity thing is quiet disturbing, don't you think ?"

"I agree. It didn't bother me when I was in Slytherin, but after I had seen the world and how it actually works...Let's just say my horizon was broadened."

I can't tell why I brought him up, probably because I wanted to tell somebody about us, to confide in someone.

"Father, I...do you remember Tom Riddle ?"

"Wasn't he the boy you talked to shortly before the second attack ?"

I nodded and he stared at me inquiringly.

"He has become quiet special to me. I think you would like him."

My father sighed deeply.

"This had to happen, sooner or later. However, I would have prefered it to be much later. Tell me about him."

"He is the best student in our year, besides myself of course. He is a Parselmouth, too. And more like me than anybody I have ever met."

"If that is the case, well, I will probably like him. Parseltongue, that is interesting. What about his family ?"

"He is an orphan. His mother died after giving birth and the whereabouts of his father are unknown or if he is alive at all. Only that he is, or was, a muggle and his mother a witch."

He grunted a response.

"Orphanage...Well, if you haven't lost interest in him by summer, ask him to stay the summer with us. I would like to get to know him."

This answer surprised me. I thought he would never accept my relationship with Tom. However, why he would I ciuldn't say. And here he was, inviting him into his house. Behaving as if it was a natural consequence of my interest in Tom.

 **Tom**

Three days had passed without a sign of her. My knights had tried to encounter me as little as possible, I have to admit that I was in a very dark mood indeed.

The only thing that helped was the Chamber of Secrets. For the first time I had called the monster and Medea was right. It was a Basilisk.

Excitement was rushing through me and I tried to find out as much as I could about this creature in the library. And if I was not reading up on my new pet, I was trying to find more about my ancestors. Salazar Slytherin was quite an interesting fellow, I have to admit.

But as I was sitting at dinner, my thoughts went back to her. And her note. At the evening of her departure, I found a piece of parchment on my pillow. It said:

 _I'll be back soon._

Soon. We obviously didn't have the same understanding of this word.

 **Medea**

"I will visit on Christmas Day, Father." I gave him a peck on his then rosy cheeks.

He caught my hand and said with a melancholic smile: "When you were little, you used to call me Dad."

Speechless for a moment, I was struck by the tenderness in his voice. It had been like this, these last three days.

"It is shorter. More useful, I think. So, I have to get back to school. But I will write and demand answers. Good Night, Dad."

A Ministry employee was waiting for me outside of the room, ready to take me back.

"I will apperate with you to Hogsmeade, but you'll have to get up to the castle by yourself. I have no time for this."

He was short and chubby, bald and had a big mustouche.

"Very well," I said icily.

And so he did. Seconds later we were standing in front of 'The Three Broomsticks' and with a little pop he disappeared again.

Rolling my eyes at this rude behavior, I walked towards the castle, hoping I would be just in time for dinner.

I was outside the Gates when I heard something. I stopped and turned around, only to jump aside a second later. The blue light hit the tree behind me and I drew my wand to send back several hexes. A figure emerged from the dark woods, it was a women with blond curly hair. She cast more spells my way, trying to keep my attention from the other figure looming in the shadows behind me. But I could see the movement out of the corner of my eyes and produced a shield charm before sending an especially dark curse towards the hidden person.

It caught him or her by surprise, fell to the ground and didn't seem to move.

The women in front of me was screaming like a wounded animal and ran towards me, sending curses left, right and centre.

But I was quicker and made a root move slightly up, which made her fall down hard. I got her with the ultimate curse and she stopped to move, while green light emerged from my wand.

There won't be a fourth time, I thought.

I turned her body around and saw that she was middle-aged. The necklace she was wearing caught my attention. It was silver, with a big gleaming red stone in the middle. Quiet ostentatious. I took it off and turned it in my hands.

There was something engraved on the back.

 _Lus ad Bellum_

Right to war.

My heart stopped for a second, before I regained my composure and levitated the lifeless bodies into the forest nearby.

These were the words of one well-known wizarding family.

The Rosiers.

I didn't care to look at the male figure, they were no threat anymore.

Druella's smile now made sense. She knew.


	18. Chapter 18: Favours

Chapter 18: Favours

 **Tom**

As I was finishing my pudding at the Slytherin table, Nott cleared his throat a bit too loudly. A second later I realised why. A distressed looking Slughorn walked towards the wooden double doors, leaving the staff table. His step was a bit too quick to seem casual, even though he obviously tried to collect himself. Which took quiet an effort, judging by the state he was in. Slughorn reached the end of the Great Hall and almost fell into a run.

My gaze went back to my pudding while my mind worked tirelessly to find possibilities for his behaviour. The most unsettling was that something happened to Medea, the second that the Chamber of Secrets had been found. But I had been very careful the two times I had opened it alone.

Fatigue washed over me on my way through the common room. I was calmer now after logic had won the battle in my head. Thinking only about the essay on the history of the belgian mountain trolls that was due the day after tomorrow, when Belvina Black approached me.

I fixed my eyes on her's and saw sincerity in it, and worry.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I...I." She took a deep breath and tried again.

"We were told that Medea should come back today, by Professor Merrythought."

"Oh, well, where is she then?" I said in a mocking tone.

Without saying anything she turned around and walked frustrated back to her armchair.

Sighing, I went to my dormitory and to bed.

 **Medea**

"There must be something severely wrong with your pretty little head. Killing two people in cold blood." He spit the last two words at me, but I only stared at the table in front of me.

I was very much aware of the hard chair beneath and the grey walls surrounding me.

It was a cage, that the Ministry jad thrown me in, like an animal.

The middle-aged man who was sitting across from me obviously enjoyed this one-sided conversation.

"Let me guess, you didn't think the Ministry was clever and able enough to put serious protection charms around the castle ?"

Frankly, no. The possibility that they could link anything to me did not occur to me once. And yet, only seconds after I held the necklace in my hands at least ten men in dark cloaks surrounded me.

They had found the bodies almost immediately and checked my wand. There was no way I could have escaped.

My future was shattered.

I will be send to Azkaban, I thought. It was over.

A curious cold was spreading through my limbs, making them numb. I could barely breathe, it hurt too much.

"You will pay for what you have done." He was definetly enjoying this way too much.

I had saved any explanations for someone in charge, not wasting my time with the likes of him. Unfortunately, I didn't think of acting frightened or distressed when they had suddenly appeared. I was too angry.

A curt knock interrupted my thoughts and the hateful comments I had to bear.

The door opened and a man with blue eyes, black hair and a grave face came in. He was dressed completely in black, just like the last time.

"Leave us." He simply said and the man obeyed without a word.

For the first time in a little while I looked someone in the eyes.

"I want to talk to you about your situation."

The only answer I had for him was silence.

"You are very composed." His voice was calm, cold and calculating.

He took a deep breath and his eyes became a bit friendlier.

"My name is Livingston, I work at the Department of Mysteries and volunteered to bring you to St.Mungo's Hospital. I wanted to see you for myself, call it curiousity. And I want you to tell me what happened."

An 'Unspeakable' was interested in me, that sounded not particularly good. But then again, what choice did I have other than talk to him.

"I walked up to the castle and was attacked by two hooded figures. It was too much for me to deal with and I used the first curse that came to my mind to scare them off. I thought it wouldn't hit anybody. That person tried to deflect the curse, I think. Or maybe it was just panic, I don't know. But before the killing curse struck he cast a curse himself. Before I realised what happened the two were lying on the ground, not moving at all." I tried as best as I could to seem upset.

He simply nodded.

"Let us be frank. You used an 'Unforgivable' to kill one of your attackers and you finished the other with an especially dark curse. Then hiding their bodies in the forrest. You don't have to lie to me. It is not neccessary."

My story sounded made up, obviously. But it was the best I could come up with.

"This incident will not be made public, nor will there be an official investigation. The wizards who brought you here and the unpleasent fellow who kept you company won't remember a thing by tomorrow."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why?"

A subtle smile crossed his face for a moment.

"You will in return owe us a favour."

"Us?"

"The Department of Mysteries. We are interested in what might become of you once you graduate. You are young, ambitious and have a taste for the dark arts. You could work for us one day, there are many possibilities for someone like you. Also, you killed two of Grindelwald's followers. To imprison you would be such a waste. I hope you will remember this. We will contact you."

He extended a hand to me and I shook it.

This was what it took to get away with murder. A favour and killing the right people.

"I have a request, there is something I would like to have."

 **Tom**

The greenish glow in the Slytherin common welcomed me when I entered it after dinner. I sat down in my favourite armchair with a book and a cup of tea. It was rather quiet and only few people were ready to endure the chilly dungeon air. The crackling fire in the fireplace didn't improve the situation much, I liked it however. I had always prefered the winter and the cold air helped to clear my head. It was full of Medea lately. Turning to my book I lost myself in a story about a young man, a portrait and immortality.

The peace and quiet I had enjoyed was interrupted by Druella Rosier when she sat down close to me and attempted to start a conversation.

"Hello Riddle, what are you reading?"

She beamed at me and I had to fight the urge to curse her.

"Is there something you want from me?"

She blushed and wrung her hands.

"Well, now that you mention it. I...I was just wondering if you would attend Slughorn's Christmas Party as well."

"Of course." I answered without looking up from my book.

"Great. I am too. So maybe we could go together."

A sneer settled on my face.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Oh, well,..." She tried to stammer an answer.

"I will go with Medea, since she is probably back by then."

She swallowed and looked down at the carpet.

"Even if she isn't, I would never go there with you."

"Why?" She seemed to be angry and sad at once.

"One simple reason. Medea is my girlfriend. So even if I could stand you, which I don't, my loyalty lies with her. Period."

Her eyes suddenly darkened and I thought I could see hate gleaming in them.

The door to the common room opened and I could feel her presence before I saw her.

Her hair was glowing in the low light, her skin looked as flawless as porcelain.

After she had made a few steps into the room I saw that her lips were parted and her eyes looking eagerly around until they found me.

Every fibre in my body screamed and pulled me towards her.

I thought my chest would burst when her lips curled into a radiant smile.

I couldn't move, dazzled by the sight in front of me.

Heads turned and within seconds the whole room was staring at her.

But I didn't notice it.

I only looked at her.

While she was walking towards me, she took off the emerald-green traveling-cloak. A dark green dress was beneath it and brought out her eyes beautifully.

When she had finally reached me she just bent down and gave me a tender kiss. Her touch made my skin prickle and my body felt like it was burning up from within.

 **Medea**

I was brushing Tom's cheek with one hand while I looked around and fixed my gaze on Druella for a moment.

I turned back to Tom and smiled when I could see the longing in his eyes mirroring mine.

I sat down on the arm-rest of his armchair and brushed a strand of his hair out of his face.

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Have I missed anything?"

"Nothing of importance. How was your..

shall we call it trip?"

A little chuckle escaped me before I answered.

"My father was injured, but he'll be fine."

"I'm sorry." He said in his polite student voice.

"I will therefore spend Christmas at Hogwarts."

His face lit up for a second before he tried to look concerned again.

"Well, I am glad that you have returned just in time for Slughorn's Christmas Party. I wouldn't have wanted you to miss it."

While I spoke my eyes were fixed on Druella once again.

"No, it is surely going to be an interesting evening.


	19. Chapter 19: The Christmas Party

Chapter 19: The Christmas Party

 **Medea**

Hogwarts at Christmas was quite a magnificent sight to behold.

The Great Hall was decorated with no less than twelve Christmas trees. Glittering snowflakes were floating in midair and I enjoyed the smell of cookies that came from the kitchens. The Slytherin dungeons were cold as ice compared to the rest of the castle, but bearable.

Not one day passed without a letter from my father. I was relieved by the impression that he seemed to be getting better rather quickly.

Only a few days after I had returned it was time for Slughorn's party. I hadn't been able to talk to Tom about the events of my absence. We had never been truly alone.

 **Tom**

Medea was looking stunning in a dark red dress that was showing off her figure. It was tight around her waist with a bell-bottomed skirt that reached her knees. Her hair was looking beautiful with those soft waves that framed her pretty face. The only thing that seemed slightly out of place was a silver necklace with a big red jewell. I didn't comment on it, but I thought it did not suit her. A little smile sealed her lips and a smug expression on her face made me curious. I got the feeling that she had a good reason for this accessory.

We could hear the music from afar, the sound carrying through the castle, promising a pleasent evening.

Slughorn welcomed us as soon as we stepped through the door with a beaming smile.

"Ah, Tom, my boy. And dear Medea, I have been waiting for you. Wanted a worthy entrance, eh?

I want to introduce you to a couple of people."

He winked and led the way through the crowd. We reached a little group of men, one small woman standing now suddenly next to Slughorn.

Medea stiffened and her face was tense for a second before she regained her composure.

"This is Bathilda Bagshot, a brilliant Historian. Theodore Snickson, editor of the 'Daily Prophet' and Johnathan Livingston, a Ministry employee. And of course Leo Prince, one could call him an adventurer."

That man called Livingston brought Medea to her father, I realised after a moment.

"My dear friends, I would like to introduce Miss Medea Crane and Tom Riddle. Hogwart's best students, by far, and naturally in Slytherin House." A radiant smile on his lips, he seemed to display us like trophies.

The middle-aged witch spoke first.

"Well, she definetly looks like a Crane. The history of your family is truly fascinating. You are the last descendent of the Crane line, I take it?"

"Precisely, my father and I are the only ones left."

"Horace, did you know that there is going to be a beauty contest in London next month? Your student could definetly make for a strong competition."

Snickson smiled one hand in his oily hair. The Editor of the Daily Prophet seemed to be an unpleasent fellow all around.

"I think Tom has other goals in life, Sir."

Medea's voice was polite and calm, yet I knew it took her a lot of self-control to hide her disdain.

Slughorn let out a barking laugh and Snickson forced himself to do the same.

The man in black had gleaming eyes and Bathilda Bagshot was evidently impressed, eyeing Medea now with curiousity.

The conversation was rather pleasant afterwards and after half an hour I led Medea away, under the premise of having a drink.

"Tedious man," she spat. I brushed her knuckles with the tips of my fingers, an amused smile on my lips.

"As if my only purpose in life was to display a bathing suit."

"He is a fool, one day he will realise that appearances mean nothing.What nonsense that people mistake beauty for goodness."

"Uh, Tolstoy. Very clever, Mr Riddle."

She looked up at me with her emerald-green eyes and something in my chest contracted painfully.

I swallowed hard and stopped at a table full of butterbeer and took a gulp.

Now turning around I saw Avery and Rosier walking towards us, their expressions carefully kept casual.

"My Lord," they whispered.

Medea raised her eyebrows at this, but left it uncommented.

"Anyone interesting here tonight?"

"No, as far as we have seen only the usual mixture of eccentrics and Ministry employees." Avery had spoken while Rosier stared at Medea, puzzled.

"Can I help you somehow, Rosier?" Her voice was soft and yet challenging.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to stare. That necklace only seems quite familiar."

"It's a family heirloom," she said.

"Alastair ?" Druella called for her brother and laid a hand on his shoulder from behind.

She wanted to say something when her eyes caught sight of Medea, which made her freeze in motion.

All colour drained from her face and the hand on her brother's shoulder started to shake.

Medea had a smug smile on her lips and fixed her piercing gaze on the other girl.

Suddenly Druella stumbled backwards and ran to the door, pushing people rudely out of the way.

"What's her problem ?" Avery asked Rosier who shrugged his shoulders.

"She's odd, always been. But it has gotten worse this term."

I felt Medea move next to me. She walked to the exit as well. Sliding elegantly between the people in her way and vanished into the dark corridor.

Her expression made my heart beat faster, like she was searching for her prey.

 **Medea**

To guess where she was going wasn't hard. Of course she was trying to hide in her room. I had made sure she was alone. The Imperius Curse had served me well so far.

I walked through the empty common room and towards her door.

Knocking at it, I didn't expect an answer, so I entered.

Her wand was pointed at me the second I had set a foot into room.

Naturally, I was prepared.

Closing the door shut, I flicked my wand at it so no one would hear anything.

"Where is she? Are you torturing her ?"

"Oh please, don't be ridiculous. As if I would make such a fuzz about those henchmen. Way too much effort."

"So, where is she then ?" Panic was rising in her voice.

I simply shrugged: "Dead, of course."

Her face grew even paler and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I won't kill you." I walked up to her and saw that she was shaking too much to cast a spell.

"No?" She asked feebly.

"No, there are more refined ways of cruelty."

She started to sob heavily and I took the wand from her hand in a gentle motion.

"What...what are you...going to do to me?" Her face was now red and blotchy and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"You won't be you from now on. Never again." I brushed her cheek with my hand and her body erupted in sobs once again.

The Party was almost at an end when I came back. I saw Tom talking to his 'knights' and Slughorn standing at the mantelpiece with Bathilda Bagshot.

When I caught what they were talking about I stopped dead in my tracks and tried to hear them better.

"How noble of you." Said the Historian.

"That was when I realised that sharing knoweldge was what I wanted to do. I even earned a few housepoints with it."

"How long did this study group exist ?"

"For two years. However, I received letters asking for advice years later. Even one asking for help to brew a love potion."

A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the face of Merope Gaunt on the cover of a school paper, with her sallow pale skin and eyes that looked in opposite directions.

I stayed behind and when Bathilda Bagshot left as well, I approached Professor Slughorn.

"Ah, Medea, there you are. Enjoying yourself ?"

"Very much, Sir." I beamed at him, determined to get the information I needed .

"Sir, I couldn't help but overhear you talking about this study group of yours."

"Yes, Yes. I was a student myself back then, so a long time has passed since then. Not that you needed extra potions lessons, you are such a clever young witch." His smile deepened, taking another glass of sherry and I decided to ask him head on.

"You mentioned someone asking for help years later. I think with a love potion, so naturally I got curious if you did help that person."

He sighed and blushed as he answered: "I hope this stays between us, my dear. I did help her, poor girl. She wasn't much of a looker, you know. Her family had been very influencial in the past, you see, their glory was long gone by the time I met her. To be owed a favour can't hurt, I thought. Never heard a word from her again. I have to confess that I sometimes wonder if she succeeded."

"Professor, may I ask what family she belonged to?"

"Medea, I really shouldn't tell you. You and Tom are however my favourites, so I'll make and exception. Just promise me to keep it to yourself, or I would receive letters like that all the time."

"Of course, Sir."

"Her family belonged to the 'Sacred-twenty-eight'. They claimed to be the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself."

"Merope Gaunt," it escaped me.

Slughorn seemed startled for a moment.

"Yes, all dead now, I'm afraid. Are you alright, my girl? You are quiet pale."

"She succeeded, Professor."

His eyes widened and he followed my gaze to Tom, who was standing at the other end of the room.

We looked at each other and his face lightened up in a way I had never seen before.

"I thought his second name seemed familiar." Slughorn was stunned and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Professor, please, this has to stay between you and me a little while longer. I want to explain it to him properly. He doesn't know yet."

Managing a little nod, he couldn't take his eyes off Tom. Undoubtedly aware now that he was going to be a jewell in his collection. Talented, handsome and a descendant of one of the greatest wizards of all time. He must have ignored that one thing that came painfully to my mind.

This meant that his ancestors had suffered from madness.


	20. Chapter 20: The Come and Go Room

Chapter 20: The Come and Go Room

 **Tom**

Most guests had already left when Medea suddenly appeared next to me. Once again I was left speechless by her presence. Her tone was urgent when she asked me to leave immediately.

"Where should we go?"

"Oh, please, you know the castle and grounds very well. I'm sure you can come up with a place where we won't be disturbed."

Sighing deeply, I drained my glass of Butterbeer and took her hand to lead her out of Slughorn's chambers.

"Fine, if it really is that important to you."

We made our way to the Room of Requirement, while curiosity ate me up from within. She waited patiently as I was pacing three times up and down the corridor. The door appeared and I opened it, motioning her to enter first. This time the Room was more comfortable and cozier, than during the meetings of my Knights. I sat down on a sofa and Medea started to walk around nervously, like a tiger in a cage.

"What is it then?" I asked impatiently.

"There are two things. Well, actually three, I think. Really depends on the way you look at it."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm her down and get her to start.

"Just begin with the story, alright?"

 **Medea**

After I had finished my first story, Tom was staring at the floor with knitted eyebrows. A dark look on his face.

"Grindelwald's Army really wanted you that badly?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? Besides that, I think it was more of an 'unfinished business' kind of thing."

He grunted a response.

"And considering that her disappearance would have made people suspicious, especially her brother, I thought to obliviate Druella thoroughly would make the most sense."

"Have you been thorough enough?" He asked with a tense voice.

"I did the most I could do without making her forget to breath. So, yes, I was. She definetly won't be an issue anymore, trust me."

"Fine. What about the rest? You said there was something else."

He stared at me with a frustrated expression.

"Yes, there is. It is something I found out only an hour ago. It has to do with your parents." I spoke calmly, not wanting to fuel his temper.

"Go on," he said icily.

"Your Mother went to school here. In the same time Slughorn did. I think...that I found out what happened between your Father and her."

"What exactly do you mean and what has Slughorn to do with it?" He raised his voice and crossed his arms, looking furious.

"After she attended Hogwarts, your mother sent a letter asking Slughorn for help...on a love potion. He really did help her. It seems that it was around the time of your conception. Your Mother used a potion to get your Father to marry Her," I let this sink in for a moment before I continued.

"And when she stopped, or ran out of it...Well, that must have been the reason why he left."

At this point, I wasn't sure how to reach Tom. He continued to stare at the floor, grinding his teeth. His handsome features were now a grimace of cold anger.

"What about me then? Why didn't he take me with him?" His voice was drained of all emotion and despite the warm fireplace I was freezing.

"He might not have known. We could, only if you want to, try to find him." I proposed this in the softest voice I could manage.

"Why would I care for a Muggle?" He spat.

"Think about it. He might be like you. From what I heard from Slughorn, your Mother was nothing like you." He now looked up into my eyes and stood up.

While walking a few steps towards me he spoke in a steely voice:

"Do you really think that I want to know more about that side of my family? Do you think anyone would respect me if they found out that I had anything to do with them?"

"I know that you make everyone believe what you want. Even if you are ashamed of it, he is still your Father. You have a family out there who would care about You, if they knew you'd exist." Without taking much notice I had raised my voice.

"They are filth!" He answered through gritted teeth.

"If that really was true, you would not be any better. Do you really think an inbred bunch of fanatics is better than Muggles? Is your mind really that clouded that you can't see the truth if it is staring straight into your eyes?"

My voice echoed from the walls and Tom's face was white as a sheet.

This was not the time for me to take a step back.

"I am the heir of Slytherin!" He hissed, every word dripping with fury.

"And you are a fool, if you think your superiority has anything to do with the blood running through your veins." His eyes widened at my words and I turned around walking to the exit. Tom grabbed my wrist tightly, but I shook it off. Turning around for one last time.

"I have enough of pureblood-supremacy. You are just a bunch of imperfect people, elevating yourself through your ancestry. I am tired of it." I shouted at him and his face was a mask of shock before it quickly went back to show his fury to be talked to like this.

"How dare You?" His voice dangerously calm now.

"We are equals, Tom. It is about time that you leave these outrages beliefs behind. Or you are just the same as your cronies? Not able to think for yourself, are You?"

Turning around once again I opened the door. Glad and disappointed at the same time, that I didn't hear footsteps behind me.

After leaving Tom alone in the Room of Requirement, I decided that I couldn't go back to the dormitories. Nobody should see me like this, I thought. So I left the castle, the moonlight illuminating my way to the forest.

I needed time alone, to think and to comprehend everything that had happened .

Tears ran down my cheeks, as the recent events caught me like a wave. Pushing me deeper and further away from safety.

I walked into the forest without a second thought. Every step helped to get the weight slowly off my chest.

I had forbidden myself to show real emotion for a long time. Only rarely managing to let them out. This feeling of being crushed.

The tears stopped after a little while and I leaned against one the old trees. Gliding at it to the ground and looking up, trying to see the stars.

With every passing minute I could feel strength building up in me.

I waited for fear to come and grab hold of me, but it didn't. Sitting in peace in the forbidden forest, I closed my eyes. With my thick black cloak tightly around me I fell asleep on the frozen ground.

A crack woke me up. After a moment I realised that it had been the breaking of branches. Someone was walking in my direction. Fear and excitement rose in me, as I listened to the slow steps, advancing further into the forest. I saw the light of a wand in midair, before I caught sight of the man holding it.

"Tom?" I asked, slowly drawing my wand.

The steps stopped abruptly.

"Miss Crane?" A surprised sounding but gentle voice answered me.

Within seconds Professor Dumbledore had rushed to the tree where I was sitting, almost frozen stiff.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night? The forest is taboo for students, especially after curfew and in the middle of a Scottish winter." He sounded seriously concerned. Sitting down next to me he removed his own cloak and laid it over me like a blanket. With a flick of his wand a little blue flame appeared that sent out a considerable heat. To feel the heat really helped me to feel better.

"You don't seem to be injured," he figured.

"No, no. I am quite alright, Sir." I answered quickly.

"I am not so sure about that. You don't have to tell me, you know." With another flick he made two steaming mugs appear and handed one to me.

"But I am here, if you want to."

"Why are you so nice to me. You don't even know me. I'm not even in..." He ended my sentence for me.

"Gryffindor. No, you are not. And yet it is my responsibility to take care of you."

After a moment of considering my options I decided that I needed to talk to someone. I had the feeling that he would understand.

"Pureblood-supremacy," I spat, "that has brought me here."

"You seem to condemn it, correct?"

"Anyone in their right mind would."

"I wholeheartedly agree. However... I have the feeling Mr Riddle does not."

A sad smile spread on my lips as I answered.

"No, he does not."

Dumbledore sighed deeply and started to stroke his beard, while I took a sip from my mug. The hot chocolate made me feel warm instantly.

"What you have to understand, I Think, is that Tom has found a home in Slytherin. He didn't seem to be happy in his orphanage, as a matter of fact quite the opposite. He was new to the wizarding world, only a poor orphan. You have very different views, because you have seen the world and you are not afraid to lose your position in it. You seem to know that knowledge and cunning will always lead you to success, no matter your blood-status. Tom, does not. For he was surrounded by people who made him believe it."

"What do you reckon I should Do?"

He smiled kindly and his eyes twinkled, only illuminated by the blue flame in mid air.

"Don't step back. Don't accept anything you disagree with in this matter. Oppose whoever you have to oppose. In simpler terms, do what you are doing now."

"Yes, I have to."

"Keep in mind that Tom has never been loved. Don't let him feel let down or abandoned. Or you might not be able to reach him anymore."

"You really do care about him." It was no question, I was stating a fact.

His smile turned sad as he stared into the darkness behind me.

"Well, we have discussed why I am here, what about you?"

"Simply to enjoy the fresh air." The twinkling had returned to his eyes and I knew he would not tell me anything. Today, at least.

 **Tom**

It felt like my heart stopped the minute she had closed the door. A pain started to expand in my chest and I took out my wand.

The Room immediately changed into what I wanted now.

A life-sized puppet came fast at me and I used a strong blasting curse to stop it. I didn't feel like playing tonight.

When I left the Room of Requirement the next morning, Mulciber already waited for me in the common room.

He took in my appearance with a surprised look on his face.

I had my sleeves rolled up, shirt untucked and my mood must have been plain enough for him to notice.

"What is it?" I hissed without slowing down.

"I ...nothing." I met his terrified gaze coldly.

"Obviously not."

Finally reaching my dormitory I slammed the door forcefully.

"Out, all of you." I commanded.

"But it's Saturday," Dolohov answered sleepily.

His eyes widened when they met mine and without another word he left behind Lestrange and Avery.

There I stood still for a moment, before my temper flared once again and I grabbed one of the books on my desk and threw it against the stone wall.

How could this have happened? Why did I have to fall for her? Her, of all people. But I knew the answer. Because I wouldn't have if she was any different.

She had turned everything upside down from the beginning. Gravity didn't exist for me anymore like it used to. I was bound to her. And I had not even known to which degree 'til now. Not knowing where she was seemed to burn a hole into my chest.

I sat down on my bed, burrying my face in my hands and praying that she was fine.

At the same time I didn't want to see her. One part of me was ready to kneel before her and ask her forgiveness. Another part wanted to scream. She had done this to me.


End file.
